Fresh Start in an Old Place
by TutorGal23
Summary: Two girls left their hometown to follow their dreams, but when one girl is stabbed in the back they return to their hometown to face their past. Both girls will find love, but will their past in California come back to haunt them? NH BL
1. Chapter 1

July 21st was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but instead she had a horrible feeling that something wasn't right. It could be from the fact that she was covered in mud while wearing her brand new, white wedding dress or it could be the fact that she just saw her fiancé making out with another woman the day before their wedding. But the worst part of it all was that the other woman was who she thought was one of her best friends. "Haley,are you okay?" a medium height woman with dark brown questioned as she put out her hand to help her up from the puddle of mud. "Not really Brooke, but I do see things a lot clearer now." the shorter woman with auburn hair responded as the other woman pulled her up. "Sweetie, what are you talking about?" her best friend asked her. "Nothing. I just realized that two people I thought I knew really well, are not who they seem to be." Haley said as her brown eyes started to fill with tears. "Hales. Who are you talking about?" asked her concerned friend. "Nobody. Let's just go home." Haley replied. "Okay. The apartment is right around the corner." Brooke stated. "No. Brookie, I mean home-home. I want to go back to Tree Hill. It's my home. It's time for a fresh start and what better way to do it then in my hometown." The auburn girl said "Okay. Let's go pack. I'll come with you. We'll move home, get a new apartment and new jobs and just start over." stated the brunette. "What are you talking about? You can't give up your life here, not for me." Haley asked quite confused. "Haley, you're my best friend and even though you don't want to talk about it, you will someday. You need me and I need you. Together through thick and thin. And don't try to change my mind, I'm just as stubborn as you. Now come on girlie, let's go home." Brooke said. Truth be told she was excited to be going home. She missed it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tree Hill, North Carolina. A small town right next to a river. Everybody knew everyone else's business here. The whole town was probably 30 miles all together, but it was big enough. You could walk anywhere in Tree Hill. If it was the super cozy café of the huge high school that homed the state champion basketball team. People that leave Tree Hill almost always come back and now it was Haley and Brooke's turn.

The two best friends spent the rest of the day packing and preparing for the trip home. One of the last boxes Haley pulled out of her closet was one she hadn't seen in almost 2 years. It was labeled 'Naley: Always and Forever' and boy did it bring back memories. Haley was looking through the contents of the box when Brooke walked in.

"Haley, do you have anymore masking tape?" she asked, not noticing that her friend was crying or what was scattered on the floor around her. Brooke finally noticed when she heard sniffling in the background.

"Honey, why are you..." Brooke started to ask, but she caught herself.

"Oh. I thought you got rid of all of that stuff after the article and when Chris purposed." she knew that everything in that box brought up a lot of emotions in Haley.

"I lied. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. This stuff is from a huge part of my life, so I hid it. This is the first time I have looked at this stuff in 2 years. Do you remember the plan that we had? If he hadn't screwed up I could be happy now instead of crying on the floor." Haley said while breaking down into tears.

"Yeah that might be the case, but think of all the great things that have happened to you. None of those things could have happened it you guys followed through with your plan. Maybe you guys weren't meant to be. Now get some rest, we have to get up early tomorrow morning to get on the road." Brooke said, trying to get Haley's mind off of what she was thinking about.

Your right. Fresh start in an old place. I'm glad that we are going home. I think we'll be happy there. And I can leave all these bad things behind". the hopeful girl said.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Haley packed up the contents of her room into boxes, but she still couldn't get herself to throw out the box from her past. It was almost 2 in the morning by the time she got to sleep and her and Brooke had to be up at to pack the car and get on the road.

Morning came a lot earlier than Haley had expected. Since Brooke hadn't gotten up yet, Haley decided to drive to Starbucks to get coffee for the two of them. After picking up their drinks, she started to return back to their apartment. On the way Haley decided that she had one place she had to stop at before returning to Tree Hill. She had one loose end to tie up before starting over.

Haley pulled up to the other complex at about 6:30. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading towards apartment number 34. She slowly lifted her left on the solid black door, half praying that no one would answer.

After a couple of minutes of knocking someone finally answered the door.

"Hello...Oh, Haley. What are you doing here?" asked the tall man with lengthy blonde hair.

"I came to say goodbye. Brooke and I are moving today and I had to say a few things to you before we left." Haley said. 'I will not breakdown. He can't make me cry.' She thought to herself.

"Say goodbye? What do you mean? We are getting married today." Questioned the very confused man.

"No, Chris we aren't getting married. I know that you are cheating on me. I saw you and Rachel together. So Brooke and I are going back to Tree Hill. I need fresh start in a place where I can be around family and friends. You know, seeing you with Rachel made me realize a lot of things. We-" Haley said while trying not to cry.

"Hales. What can I do to fix this? I love you and I want to be with you." Chris pleaded with her.

"There is nothing you can do. What's done is done. If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated. If we got married we wouldn't be happy. I love you Chris, but I'm not in love with you. At least I haven't been in a while. The truth is that there is this guy that I was with junior and senior year of high school and I loved him. I still love him. I gave him my heart, and I never really got it back. So even if you hadn't have cheated on me, I still wouldn't have been able to marry you. It wouldn't be fair to you or to me." she was actually shocked that she just told him all of that. Haley hadn't even told Brooke that stuff.

"What happened to the guy, the one that has your heart? If you don't mind me asking." Chris wondered. If he had a girl like Haley's heart he would never want to lose her.

"Life happened. Now I'm sorry, but I have to go before Brooke notices that I am gone. We have to be on the road by 7:30." Haley said as she headed towards the door.

"Hales. You're making the biggest mistake of your life. If you walk out that door, you better not think that you have a chance with me again!" Chris yelled to Haley as she walked out the door and his life.

"It's not my fault that we're breaking up. You cheated. This is your fault. Don't blame me!" Haley yelled from down the hall as she stormed out of the building.

As soon as Haley reached her car she broke down into tears. She couldn't believe that she told Chris all of that. And what he said about this being all of her fault.

'Yeah right.' she thought. 'He was the one that didn't stay faithful. I mean I could try to understand if I didn't know the woman, but one of my best friends? She knows all of the pain that I've been through. Why would she do this to me?'

After crying for a few minutes, Haley collected herself and headed towards her apartment. By the time she arrived the movers were already there and were packing her and Brooke's belongings into a truck to head back to their real home.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. So thanks for reading my story. I promise that I will try to update it often. So I figured that before I go any further with the story I should explain the characters a little bit. Most of the background stories are the same except for somethings.

Haley James: Best friend of Brooke Davis. Was co-captain of the cheerleading squad all throughout high school. Grew up in Tree Hill. Dated Nathan Scott during high school. Both were madly in love. For college, she attended UCLA. Her and Nathan tried to stay together, but things happened, so they ended it. Never told anyone why they broke up.

Brooke Davis: Best friend of Haley James. Was co-captain of cheerleading squad with Haley. Grew up in Tree Hill. Didn't have a serious boyfriend during high school. Went to UCLA for college with Haley. She is also running from something that happened in California. Doesn't know the real reason of why Nathan and Haley broke up.

Brooke and Haley are like sisters. They do everything together. They always have each others backs.

Nathan Scott: Star of the basketball team and Tree Hill High. Attended UNC for college. Was totally in love with Haley. He is close with some friends from high school, but lost touch with Haley and Brooke sophomore. He is very close with his cousin, Lucas. Parents are Dan and Deb.

Lucas Scott: Cousin of Nathan. Didn't grow up in Tree Hill. Moved there the summer after senior year to be close to family. Attended UNC with Nathan. Never had a serious relationship with anyone. Parents aren't Karen and Dan. He is the son of Dan's other brother, Hunter and his wife.

Rachel Gattina: Met Brooke and Haley in college. All three girls instantly became close.

Chris Keller: Haley's fiancé. He is like the same jerk that he is in the show. Brooke can't stand him, but Rachel always approved of him.

Karen Roe: Owns the café just like in the show. Not the mother to anyone, but treats Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and all of their friends like her own. Has been single since the death of her husband. She likes Keith, but thinks that it would ruin her husband's memory to date again.

Keith Scott: Not related to Nathan or Lucas. Is the landlord/owner of the apartment building where Nathan lives. Has like Karen for a long time, but is always turned down when he asks her out.

Jake and Peyton: They will both be in the story. They are the exact same as they were in the show. Jake doesn't have Jenny though. He and Nathan were best friends during high school. He played on the basketball team. Peyton was a cheerleader like Haley and Brooke. The 3 girls were like the 3 amigos. They did everything together, but lost touch because of college.

Well now that you are updated on a little bit of the characters' backgrounds. Don't worry. I didn't give away any majors details. So enjoy the story. And I would love reviews!!


	4. Chapter 3

Brooke walked out of the building as Haley was getting out of her navy blue Cadillac Explorer.

"Haley!" her friend screamed when she noticed her. "Where have you been? I wake up to find the apartment empty, no note, and your car gone. I tried to call you, but you left your phone here. You had me really scared. This isn't like you. You are the responsible one. It is my job to be irresponsible, not yours."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just had some loose ends to tie up before we leave." She was really sorry about upsetting her friend, but she really didn't plan on being gone as long as she was.

"What were you taking care of?"

"Nothing. I just had to say goodbye to Chris and tell him that the wedding was off. Oh, and I went to Starbucks. Here is your drink." Haley said as she handed her friend a Strawberries and Cream Frappacino.

"Thanks, my favorite. So are you ever gonna tell me why you canceled the wedding? I thought you loved Chris?" Brooke asked. Truthfully she was afraid that Haley might be making a mistake or that she was overacting about something, but either way she was somewhat glad. Brooke never really trusted Chris. Thought that he was a player and would wind up hurting Haley.

"So did I. Someday I will tell you why we aren't getting married, but I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." Haley stated. She didn't know when she would be able to talk or even if she ever would, but the one person that wouldn't judge her would be Brooke.

"Okay. So not to change the subject, but have you talked to Rachel lately? I wanted to say goodbye to her before we leave. I'm gonna miss her."

'Well that makes one of us. I will be happy if I never have to see her again.' Haley thought to herself.

"Haley! Brooke!" the red head yelled from up the street.

"Speak of the devil." Haley said with a dirty look on her face.

"What's with the dirty look, Hales?"

"Nothing Brooke. The sun was in my eyes." she hoped that Brooke wouldn't see through her lies.

"Okay. For a second there I thought you were mad at Rachel or something."

"Nope. Not mad." Haley said trying to convince her friend. "I just wish she was dead." she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"No. I just said that I am glad the we get to see Rachel before we leave."

"Hey girlies! What is this I hear about you guys moving?" Rachel said when she finally approached the girls.

"Sorry. It's not a rumor. Hales and I are going back to Tree Hill to live."

"But aren't you supposed to be getting married today, Haley? Why are you leaving town on the day of your wedding?"

"The wedding is off and I think that you know why. Now if you could excuse me, I have some things I still need to pack." Haley said as she stomped off into the six story apartment building leaving 2 very confused girls on the street behind her.

"What is she talking about, Rachel? Why would you know why her wedding is off?"

"I have no idea, Brooke. You know, I forgot there is something that I need to do. Call me when you guys get settled in Tree Hill. I'll come and visit you."

Yeah. Sure. I'm gonna miss you, Elmo." Brooke said using the nickname she gave Rachel one night after Brooke drank too much.

"I'll miss you too. Tell Haley I say goodbye." the girl said as she started back down the street.

'Oh my God! I know why Haley was so cold. She must know about Chris and I. But how? I never told her and I know Chris wouldn't. She must have seen us together. No wonder she left as soon as I showed up. Haley always was one to avoid a fight. But why was Brooke still so nice to me? Haley must not have told her yet. But why? I don't know, but I should be grateful. I couldn't stand to lose my two best friends. I never should have cheated with Chris because even Brooke doesn't know; her and Haley are still leaving town. And once she does find out, I'd be surprised if she didn't come back to beat me up. Brooke always did fight Haley's battles, even in high school I guess. I wouldn't know though. I remember I met them the first day of classes. The tree of us got paired up to work on a project together and from then on we were known as 'The Three Musketeers'. I am gonna really miss them and it's all my fault. How could I be so stupid?' Rachel thought to herself as she got into her car and drove away


	5. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile back at the apartment..._

"So do you want to tell me why you were so cold to Rachel?"

"Not really. I promise I will someday, but not today. Now is everything packed up?"

"Yeah. The movers just left with our stuff. I'm just waiting for you now since we are taking your car and having mine sent back to Tree Hill. So you ready to go home?"

"Yea. Just got to put this stuff in the car and give the keys back to the landlord."

"How about you put your boxes into the car and I'll give the keys back to Old Man Jerry so he doesn't hit on you."

"Sounds like a plan. You know I'm gonna miss this place. I'm even gonna miss Old Man Jerry, but I'm glad that we are going back to Tree Hill. I need a fresh start. And what better way to do it then in our hometown surrounded by our family and friends?"

"I'll miss this place too. But there really is no place like home. Okay, we gotta get going if we are going to make Oklahoma by tonight. I'll see you at the car in five?"

Yes, but I'm driving!"

"Yeah, I know. It's not my fault that the last time I drove your car I got a ticket."

"Sure. Cause that stop sign just came out of nowhere."

"Well, it did. I promise I won't ever get a ticket while driving your car again. You know I'm gonna have to drive sometime."

"Yeah. I know, but not until I'm almost completely dead from driving will I let you take the wheel."

"Fine. As long as I get to drive. Now come on. At this pace, we won't get out of the state by nightful."

"Your right. Meet me in a couple of minutes."

Yup. As long as Old Man Jerry doesn't hold me hostage. You know he always liked me better then you. He'll be so sad to see me go."

"You wish. You know that I was his favorite. He'll cry for months over me."

Both girls were by Haley's car in five minutes, and the reality of leaving finally set in. They were leaving the place that they have call home for the last 6 years, to return to the place they haven't been since they were 18. The place where they had found and lost love. Some of their happiest and saddest memories are from when they lived in Tree Hill.

"You ready to go home, Hales."

"As ready as I'll ever be, Brookie."

"Well then lets get going."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see who still lives there."

And with that the girls climbed into the car and headed down with street. For most of the day, the girls keep to themselves. Every once in a while they would sing along to a song on the radio or to ask where they were, but otherwise the car was silent except for the radio.

It was nearly midnight by the time they reached their hotel in Oklahoma and as soon as they arrived in their room they collapsed on the beds.

""Hey Haley? Are you scared?"

"Of what, Brooke?"

"Going back. Being around all of those people again. Seeing who stayed and who left. What if it isn't that same as when we left?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm a little nervous, but I'm gonna be okay because I know that you have my back just like I have yours. And Brooke, you know that Tree Hill will be the same as when we left. The café will still be there with Karen as the owner. And she'll still be the shortest, sweetest old woman we know and she'll still treat us like her daughters. Sure the same people might not live there, but the atmosphere will be the same. It will still be our comfy, cozy town where everybody knows everything about everyone and you can't do anything without someone noticing. It's our town and we love it."

"Do you think that we will run into any of our friends from high school?"

"I don't know. I lost touch with all of them over the years. You're the only one I still talk to, but I bet that Karen knows where everyone is and what's going on with their lives."

"She always was a stand in mom for us and our friends, wasn't she? I wonder what she is up to?"

"Well someone had to act like a parent to us, none of our actual parents were ever around. I but she is doing great right now. Probably running her café and being a mom to a new group of Tree Hill High kids."

"Yea. You're probably right. Well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go to sleep. We have to get up in a little less then 6 hours so we need our rest. I already called for the wake up call and it's going to come at 7 so we can be on the road by 7:30."

"Hopefully we'll make it to St. Louis earlier then we got here."

"Agreed. So I'll talk to you in the morning. Night."

"Yeah. Good night."

With that Brooke turned out the light and was instantly asleep, but Haley couldn't help but to think about what Brooke had said about all of their friends from high school.

'I wonder who still lives there. Does he still live there? No, he couldn't. Him and his supermodel wife probably live in a big city or something. I don't think that I could stand to see him. Especially after what I realized. To be in love with him still after all these years and to see him with someone else would break my heart. And I don't think that I can take anymore heartache. I may not have been in love with Chris, but it still hurts to find out that he was cheating on me with Rachel. I mean she was supposed to be one of my best friends!' Haley thought to herself as she tried to fall asleep. 'I wonder what happened to the rest of our friends from school. I hope they all got everything they ever wanted. Maybe when we get to Tree Hill, I'll try to find out what is going on with them.'

And with that Haley fell into a deep sleep dreaming of what would happen when her and Brooke got home to Tree Hill.

The 7 o'clock wakeup call came too soon, but Haley had a feeling that everything was going to be okay. Brooke and Haley's car ride was a lot less silent then it was yesterday. The two girls talked about everything. Well almost everything. The one topic that Brooke was dying to talk about was the one that Haley was hoping to avoid. But unfortunately she couldn't avoid it for long.

"Sweetie, we need to talk." Brooke stated as she pulled Haley's car off the highway into a rest stop.

"Sure. What about?" Haley questioned as the two girls climbed out of the car and headed towards the picnic area. As the two of them sat down at the wooden picnic table in the middle of a field of purple wild flowers, Brooke started to talk.

"I need you to tell me what happened between you and Chris."

"I can't. Not yet. It is too soon."

"Haley, I know you. You will never talk about it until it eats you up inside and I find you crying your eyes out. Now we are going to stay here until you tell me why you wanted to get away from our life in California."

"Brooke. I really don't want to talk about this. It is too soon. I just can't."

"You can and you're going to. Now I mean it. Start talking. I don't care if we have to sit out here till midnight. You are going to talk to me, otherwise this will do the same thing to you after what happened last time."

"It's not the same as last time because I wasn't in love this time."

"Okay. Wait. What?"

"I realized that I wasn't in love with Chris. At least not anymore. It wouldn't be fair to marry him. Plus he doesn't deserve me."

"I always knew that you were too good for him, but what changed your mind? And why wouldn't it be fair for you to marry him?"

"Well my opinion of him changed when I caught him cheating on with someone I thought I knew and trusted. And it wouldn't be fair to marry him because someone still has my heart and probably always will."

"It was Rachel, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The one you caught Chris with. That is why you left so suddenly. Oh. I could drive back to California and kick her scrawny little a right now."

"Yeah. It was Rachel. I saw them the day you found me in the mud. Even if he hadn't cheated we wouldn't be happy. We might be married, but probably not happy. My heart wasn't in it anymore."

"Why wasn't your heart in it? You were engaged for almost a year and together for 2. Why did you fall out of love now?"

"I guess we weren't meant to be. The whole week before I found out about Chris and Rachel I had this feeling that maybe something wasn't right. That maybe he isn't the one that I am supposed to be with."

"You're thinking about Nathan, aren't you? Is this why you kept that box? Because you hoped one day you guys would get back together? Don't you remember the article?"

"Yes. Okay? I know that I'm stupid. I know he moved on and is probably happy, but I can't help but wonder 'what if'. What if we had gone to college together? What if we never broke up? What if I never saw the article? What if I never turned him down? So yeah. I guess I kept that box to go with all of my 'what ifs'. Nathan had my heart from the first time I met him. And well when we broke up, I never got it back." Haley said, breaking down into tears.

"Oh, Hales. Don't cry. It's going to be okay." Brooke said as she got up from her side of the table to go and sit next to Haley to try and comfort her.

"No, Brooke. It's not. I'm in love with a man that I can't have. Why did I day 'no' to him in the first place?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathan. Freshman year of college when he came to visit over winter break. He purposed. Said that he didn't want to be apart anymore and that he was going to give up UNC and transfer to UCLA. Said that he could play basketball anywhere. But I told him 'no'. And now I can't be with him. It just hurts so bad."

"Haley, why did you never tell me this?"

"Because you would try to convince me to say 'yes'."

"Well, why did you say 'no'?"

"I don't know. My heart was screaming 'yes', but my head was saying 'no'. So I said that we were too young and that we hadn't done everything we wanted to do and that we would grow to resent each other. So I told him that we needed to follow our dreams. Shortly after that we broke up. It was just too hard to be together and so far apart. Why is it that so many years later I realize that my dream was to be with him and that nothing else mattered?"

"I don't know, Hales. God works in mysterious ways. You know I always thought that you and Nathan were meant to be. And I know that people who are meant to be will find their way in the end. Maybe it's not too late for you guys."

"But we saw that article. He moved on. I just wish that back then I would have listened to my heart and not my head."

_Flashback...6months after purposal..._

"Haley! I'm home!"

Minutes of silence. No response.

"Haley. I know you're home. I saw your car out in front." Brooke said as she walked through their 2-bedroom apartment. She was almost to Haley's room when she heard crying.

"Hales? What's wrong?"

"He...he's getting...marr...married." Haley choked out between sobs.

"Who is?"

"Nathan. He's getting marr...married."

"Oh, Sweetie. You don't know that for sure."

"Yea. I do. Here. Read this." she said as she handed Brooke a copy of People magazine. "Read the article on page 51."

'Son of North Carolina Congressman to Wed!' read the title. 'Dan Scott's son, Nathan Scott is getting married to girlfriend, Kayla Smith.'

The rest of the article talked about Nathan and Kayla's backgrounds and Mr. Scott's plans to possibly run for president.

"We...we...broke up...only...six...months...ago..." Haley choked out.

"Well maybe it is time to move on. You could try going out with that guy that has been asking you out since the first day of school."

"Who? Chris? Come on. We are just friends."

"Well it never hurts to try."

_End of flashback..._

"I took your advice that day. And look where it got me. Still crying over the same guy. Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"Sure. Thank you for telling me. Even if I did have to drag it out of you."

"Yea. I guess it does feel better to have everything off my chest."

"I knew that you would feel better."

"You know. I have a good feeling about this move. That something good and unexpected will happen to the both of us."

"See, that's the spirit. And you know I got that same feeling. Now let's get moving. We still have two hours ahead of us."

"Yeah. We might even make it to the hotel before midnight."

With that, Haley and Brooke walked back to the car laughing. Both were ready for fresh starts in an old place.


	6. Chapter 5

It was a little before midnight when Haley and Brooke arrived at the hotel. Unlike the night before, neither girl was very tired. So they decided to stay up and talk for a while.

"Hey, Haley. Why did you wait so long to tell me about Chris and Rachel?"

"I guess I waited because I didn't want you to hate Rachel because of what she did to me. I mean she was one of your best friends too. And plus, I didn't want you to hurt her."

"Hales. You've been my best friend since we were two. I will always hate someone that has hurt you. And what do you mean hurt her? I would never hurt anyone."

"Your joking right? Don't you remember junior year of high school? Remember when Pagie Stevens tried to seduce Nathan? She tried everything to get him, but he wouldn't even look in her direction. And then at the end of the year party when she tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away. Do you remember what happened next?"

"Yeah. I punched her. Felt good too. Nobody messes with you and gets away with it. Plus, I never really liked that girl anyways. Just acted nice to her at cheer practice."

"See, that's way I didn't tell you. I mean I loved it when you fought my battles in high school, but I'm stronger now. I needed to do this on my own. If I told you, then you would have gone and beaten up Rachel and you probably would have tried to beat up Chris too. I had to do this one by myself."

"Alright. I guess I can understand that. And I guess you're right. Had you told me, I would have beaten Rachel to a bloody pulp. And I wouldn't have tried to beat up Chris, I actually would. He is too skinny. But you do know that if someone hurts you, I'm gonna hurt them."

"Thanks for understanding. And I know that you would hurt anyone that hurts me. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Yea. Sure. Ask me anything."

"Why did you agree so fast to leave town with me? And don't tell me that it is because you are my best friend because I know that there is something else. So tell me. What are you running from?"

"Except that. I can't tell you. When we settled in Tree Hill, then maybe I can tell you. But not now. It is just too soon to tell anyone. Please don't make me tell you."

"Ok. You don't have to tell me. But, just so you know, I'm here for you. No matter what you are hiding, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks. I just can't tell anyone yet. It will bring up too many emotions. It will just hurt too much."

"Brookie. Did someone hurt you? Like physically?"

"Yea. Someone did. But I don't want to talk about it. Too many painful memories. You know what? I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm really tired all of the sudden. Good night, Haley." Brooke said as she rolled over, turned off the light and pretended to go to sleep.

"Yea. Night, Brooke. When you are ready to talk about it, I'll be here."

As soon as Haley turned over she feel into a deep sleep. When she awoke the next day she had a feeling that something great was gonna happen to her and Brooke.

The two girls were in the car by 7 o'clock that morning and only had a nine hour drive in front of them. Nine hours until they were home. They rented a room at the hotel in Tree Hill before the left California, so that they had a place to stay until they could find an apartment. And both girls had job interviews set up at various places. Brooke had an interview at Crash magazine in the fashion section. Crash was the biggest magazine in town. It had a little bit of everything in it. You could find articles about music, sports, fashion and current events in it. Brooke biggest passion is clothes and fashion. Her dream is to one day have her own clothing line. By working at Crash, Brooke would get to experience what the life of a designer is like by interviewing others. In her free time, she was going to design some dresses and try to make enough money to open her own boutique. Haley's interview was at Tree Hill High. Ever since she was a little girl her dream was to teach English at Tree Hill High and now she was getting that chance. Who would have thought that by going home, they would both get a shot at their dream jobs. Hopefully, they would both get them.

Traffic wasn't very heavy so the girls arrived in town almost 2 hours before they thought they would, so they decided to stop at their old hangout for dinner.

"You ready for this, Brooke?" Haley asked as they got out of the car and walked towards Karen's Café.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You know what? You were right. This place hasn't changed one bit." as they walked into the café.

"Take a seat. I'll be right with you." the short, brunette woman said without looking up to see who had walked in the door. When she finally looked up she dropped that pot of coffee that she had in her hands. By the look on her face you would have thought that she had seen a ghost.

"Haley? Brooke? Is that really you?" the older woman asked as she approached the two young women.

"Yea, it is Karen. It's really us." Haley said.

As soon as she said that Karen hugged the two of them as tight as she could. She was so happy that they were home.

"Please tell me that you guys are home for good."

"Yes, we're home. There is no getting rid of us now." Brooke said.

"Oh, thank God. This town hasn't been the same since the two of you left. I've just missed you both so much."

"Well we are back for good." Haley said.

"And bad." Brooke said getting a laugh out of all three of them.

"Good. I missed have my girls around, even if you aren't really mine."

"Karen. We are you're girls. You've always been more of a mom to us then our own parents."

"So do you need help cleaning that up?" Haley asked, pointing to the coffee that was split all over the floor.

"No. Lucas can get it. I'm taking the rest of the day off to spend with my girls. Lucas! Can you come out here please?"

"I'll be right out, Karen." yelled a voice from the back of the café.

"Karen, you don't have to take the day off. We still have to check into our hotel. We can stop by when you get off of work." Haley said, she didn't want Karen to leave work just to hangout with them.

"Yea. We can hangout whenever now that we live here again. Plus we have to go apartment hunting so we won't be living in a hotel forever." Brooke said, feeling guilty for Karen taking off work early.

"Nonsense. I want to spend time with you guys. And you two aren't staying at a hotel, you are going to stay at my house. Don't try to talk me out of it. My decision is final."

"Hey Karen. What did you need?" the tall man with shaggy blonde hair asked.

"Lucas. I want you to meet my girls. Haley and Brooke. I'm going to take the rest of the day with them, so I need you to take care of the café. And I spilled some coffee on the floor, can you take care of that for me?"

"Yea, sure. I didn't know that you had kids though."

"Well I don't, but these two have always been like kids to me."

"Hi, I'm Haley." she said while reaching her hand out to shake his.

"Hey. I'm Brooke." she said shaking his hand. When their hands first touched, both of them felt a spark run through their bodies. Haley and Karen noticed it too.

"Hey, Hales. I got to get my purse for the back. Come with me?"

"Yea. Okay. Brooke, we will be right back."

"Alright." she responded, finally noticing that she was still holding Lucas's hand.

When Haley and Karen walked away, Brooke released Lucas's hand.

"Oh. Wow. I'm sorry. I totally forgot that I was still holding your hand."

"It's okay. I forgot that I was holding yours too."

"They are going to make such a cute couple."

"Yea. They are so cute together." agreed the two girls back in the kitchen while watching the two young people interact with each other.


	7. Chapter 6

"So you work with Karen?"

"No, I'm just helping her out. I'm a writer. So you and Karen are close?"

"Yea. Hales and I grew up here. This is the first time we have been back in like 6 years. We left after high school graduation. Whenever Haley and I weren't at school or cheer practice we were here. Karen's been like a mother to us. So how do you know Momma Karen?"

"Well I moved here 6 years ago after I graduated from high school. I wanted to be close to family because my parents had just died and I have family here. So I moved here and attended UNC with my cousin. Almost as soon as I got here Karen started to treat me like I was her son. It is probably because her and my cousin are really close. He graduated from Tree Hill High about 6 years ago now."

"Wow. I'm sorry about your parents. But not to be nosy, but who is your cousin?"

"Nathan. Nathan Scott. Why do you ask?"

"Oh my God. You can't let Haley know that you are related to him. We all went to high school together. Please don't tell Haley that you are Nathan's cousin."

"Why? Hold on. I knew that I recognized Haley. She's Haley James, isn't she? She is the girl that Nathan talks about all the time, I mean used to talk about."

"He still talks about her?"

"Yea, but he never said her name. Just that there was this girl in high school that took his heart and he never got it back. I had no idea what she looked like till I found Nathan looking at a picture of the two of them after a basketball game. He still wouldn't tell me her name though, so I looked it up in one his high school yearbooks."

"I remember that picture. It was right after the State Championship during senior year. Tree Hill was down by two with 30 seconds left on the clock. The other team had the ball, until Jake, one of our shooting guards, stole it and passed it up court to Nathan. With 15 seconds remaining he released the ball for a 3-point shot. It was like one of those baskets you see in the movies. The ball rolled around the rim before finally going in at the buzzer. As soon as the ball went in, Haley took off from the sidelines and was in Nathan's arms before anyone else had a chance to move. Karen was the one to take that picture, she always had perfect timing. I think that was the happiest I had ever seen the two of them, they were so in love. I thought they would be together forever."

"What happened to them?"

""Life happened. When she found out that he was marrying someone else, Haley cried for days. She finally realized that her and Nathan were over. So she moved on, but she got her heartbroken again."

"He never got married. Nathan didn't. He called the whole thing off a week before the wedding. Said his heart wasn't in it and it wouldn't be fair to marry someone else. In fact I don't think he has been on a date since he called off the engagement. I've tried to set him up with people, but he would always come up with an excuse not to go."

"Wow, even when they are apart, the are the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Okay. If you say so. So I have a question for you. Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday night?"

"Yeah. That sounds like fun."

"Don't feel like you have to. You can say no if you want to."

"Lucas. Take a breath. I really want to go out with you."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No. I'm not just saying that. I would love to go out with you. In fact I was hoping that you would ask. Now I have 2 days to look for a new outfit! I love shopping!"

"Okay. So, I'll pick you up at 7. Is that okay?"

"Yea. Seven is great. Pick me up at Karen's. Now if you excuse me, Haley and I have to go apartment hunting. Here's my number. Call me, if you want to hangout before Friday." Brooke said as she turned towards the backroom. "Karen! Haley! You guys can come out now. I know that you're hiding back there."

"What do you mean, Tigger? We weren't hiding." Haley said as her and Karen walked out of the backroom.

"Yea. Hales and I were looking at my old scrapbooks from the 4 years you guys were at Tree Hill High."

"It sure brought back a lot of memories. I miss those days. I would give anything to have them back."

"Those were the good days. Everything was certain back then." Brooke stated.

"And guess what I learned."

"What?"

"Peyton and Jake live in Tree Hill again and they are getting married!"

"To who?"

"To each other. Duh! Don't you remember who they both liked each other so much in high school, but they were both to scared to tell each other how they felt?"

""Oh, yea. We spent 4 years trying to convince Peyton to tell Jake how she felt. But she didn't want to because she thought that he didn't feel the same way."

"And Nathan tried to get Jake to tell Peyton, but he thought she deserved better. I always wanted those two together."

"He was so stupid. Everyone knew how much Peyton liked him. How did they finally get together?"

"Well it turns out that they were both attending the same college. Jakes' dream school was UCONN and Peyton couldn't pick between UNC and UCONN. The two of them ran into each other the first day of classes. They started off as friends, but the middle of freshman year they realized that they were in love with each other. Karen said that he proposed middle of senior year and moved back here right after graduation. She said that Jake is a policeman and Peyton is opening a nightclub to showcase great bands. They are getting married in December. I guess Peyton gets her dream wedding with her dream guy. If only we all couldn't be so lucky. I'm really happy for the two of them. Now come on, Tigger, we have to go find a place to live."

"Yes we do, Hales. Hey Karen, know where any available apartments are?" Brooke asked.

"No. Sorry." Karen replied.

"I do. There is an open apartment next to the one my cousin and I share. It's a 2-bedroom, 2-bathroom place. Reasonable rent. And I live next door."

"Wow. That sounds great! Doesn't it, Brookie?"

"Yea, it does." She replied while giving Lucas an evil glare because she had a feeling that the cousin he rooms with was Nathan.

"Great. If you guys wait a couple of minutes I can take you over there. If you like it, the landlord will probably allow you to move in right away. And I know that I will love to have the two of you are neighbors."

"That's such a good idea. All four of you will become great friends. I can see it now." Karen said.

"Hey Hales. I have to talk to these two really fast. Can you wait outside for me and  
Lucas?

"Yea. I'm going to go down by the rivercourt. Meet me there."

"Alright. We'll see you in a few minutes."

And with that Haley left the café leaving the other three to talk.

"Nathan's your roommate, isn't he?"

"Brooke. Don't be mad. It isn't like he talks to other people in the building. He goes to work at the high school and comes home. The only other places he goes are the rivercourt and here. Him and Haley will probably never see each other."

"And if they do, would it really be the end of the world? When Nathan comes in he tries to act happy, but I can see in his eyes that he is sad and lonely. I saw that same look in Haley's eyes today. I know that you saw it too."

"Lucas. Did you forget everything that I just told you? Haley's been heartbroken too many times. It would crush her to see him again. It's bad enough that they might have to work together, but to live next door to each other too. She would be so upset. I've seen her cry for days over him, if she found out that I knew he lived in the apartment next door to ours she might never trust me again. She's my rock. I can't lose her."

"And you won't. You guys can look at the apartment and if you like it rent it. When I introduce you guys to my roommate, just pretend that you had no idea Nathan roomed with me, Brooke. And what do you mean possibly working together?"

"Haley has an interview at the high school with the English Department. And I can't lie to Haley. She has had too many people lie to her lately. If you tell her who your roommate is and she is okay with it and we both like the apartment then maybe we will move in."

"Oh, my little Haley might get her dream job! That is so exciting! I feel like such a proud parent here! And she may never run into Nathan there. He's the basketball coach, so his office is on the complete opposite side of the school from the English classrooms. Can I ask what you mean when you say that too many people have been lying to her lately?"

"Only Haley can tell you about that. So Nathan's a basketball coach. His dream was always to play in the NBA. What happened?"

"He blew out his knee during one of his final games senior year at UNC. He tried physical therapy, but nothing helped. So he moved on to his second dream. Coaching basketball at his high school."

"I remember when he came up with that plan. It was play college ball, go into the NBA, move back to Tree Hill and coach the Ravens while Haley taught English and they would raise a family. Him and Haley made that plan the first week of senior year. He must have hated the fact that he couldn't go Pro."

"At first he did, but then when he got the coaching job, he realized that this was what he is supposed to do with his life. But now I think that it was because he hoped that Haley would come home. He knew about her dreams, maybe he thought she would come home to follow them."

"Maybe. But I still don't want them around each other. Her heart is broken enough already it doesn't need to be anymore broken. I don't know if she can handle it."

"Brooke, Lucas. You guys should probably go find Haley and tell her the truth. You will hurt her more if you lie. You never know, she might be accepting of all this. Now go, I'll stay here and watch the café. Brooke, stop by tomorrow for breakfast with Haley. You guys can catch me up on your lives."

"Alright. We'll stop by around 10. I've never been a morning person."

"That's right. You were always rushing to get to school on time. Now go before Haley thinks we have forgotten about her."

"Okay. Bye Momma Karen."

"Yea. I'll see you tomorrow after work."

"See you later, kids. Just break the news more gently to Haley. She might be more understanding then you think. And if not, just give her some time."

"We will. Haley always was the more understanding one of the two of us."

"Yes. Remember when you guys were back in high school and Nathan pretended to forget Haley's birthday, but he actually had an amazing surprise party planned for her. You both were mad at him for days before the party. He sulked around the café for days trying to figure out what he did wrong. And then when you and Haley found out about the party she instantly forgave him, but you stayed mad at him for like a week. And you weren't even dating him."

"I was mad that he didn't tell me. I would have loved to help him. It was her 18th birthday and all I got her was a scrapbook of her, Nathan, Peyton, Jake and me. His present was way better than mine. It wasn't fair, she's my best friend."

"That's why he didn't tell you. You could never keep a secret, except if they were about you or Hales, especially from Haley. Ever surprised he ever planned for Haley that he told you about, you always told her. Nathan wanted to do it by himself and he didn't want to take the chance of Haley finding out."

"I guess I did have a big mouth back then, but I've changed now. Haley loved that party. She told me that she hoped the rest of her life would be like that. So in love and surrounded by her best friends. That turned out real well. She called it her 'happily ever after'."

"She might still get it. Maybe if she see Ryan again they will fall back in love." Karen said hopefully.

"She never fell out of love." Brooke mumbled.

"He never fell out of love." Lucas mumbled at the same time.

"What was that?" Karen questioned them.

"Nothing." They replied at the same time.

"We better get going, Lucas. Don't want to make Haley worry. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Karen."

"Alright, Brooke. I'll stop by sometime tomorrow afternoon, Karen."

"Bye guys. Good luck with Haley!"


	8. Chapter 7

And with that Brooke and Lucas left the café to go and find Haley. Brooke was praying that Haley wouldn't be upset with her. After all, she is still in love with Nathan. Lucas was hoping that Brooke and Haley would move into the apartment because even though he had just met Brooke he really liked her. Also he has seen his cousin miserable for too long and it is because he is in love with Haley and he thinks that he can't have her.

'Nathan's going to be so happy to see her. At least I hope.' Lucas thought to himself.

"So how do you where Haley is going to be?"

"She'll be at the rivercourt. It's her favorite spot in town besides Karen's. Her, Peyton and I would sit there for hours and watch the guys play. She goes there when she needs to think. Haley has a lot of memories from that place."

"Nathan spends a lot of time there too. Just shooting around. He said that the place takes him back in time. Said his favorite high school memory takes place there. Nathan never said what it was though."

"I know what it is. It's from winter break junior year of high school. Nathan and Haley got into a huge argument over something stupid and they didn't speak to each other for days. So I confronted her about it and Jake talked to Nathan and they both got mad at us and somehow they both wound up at the rivercourt. The days that they were apart were miserable for all of us. Haley cried in her room all the time and Nathan's game was off. He couldn't make a single shot. It was the first time I had seen Haley cry since her grandma passed away and Nathan's game is only off when either he is upset or he knows Haley is sad. The two of them are emotional wrecks when they are apart. I'm surprised they've lasted this long without each other."

"So what happened? When they met in the park? Why is that place so special to them?"

""Well, when they saw each other there, neither one of them wanted to talk. From what Haley told me right as she was about to leave, Nathan mumbled something under his breath. She didn't hear what she said, so she stopped and asked he what he said. So Nathan said it again. That night was the first time they said 'I love you' to each other. From that moment on they were inseparable. In fact, the only times they fought after that it was over stupid stuff and they were cute arguments, nothing serious."

"I always knew there was another reason Nathan went down to the court. Never thought that was why though. Always thought it had something to do with basketball."

"The rivercourt was always Nathan and Haley's spot. Sure we would all hangout there, but they had a special connection with the court."

"I guess that's why Nathan spends so much time there. Maybe he feels like somehow she is there too."

"Yeah, maybe. Oh, there's Haley. You have to let me explain this one. And don't freak if she totally flips out."

"Okay. I promise I won't freak. Well if she is anything like Nathan, well then I can just predict how this conversation is going to end."

"Actually, Haley and Nathan are like polar opposites. See, he will get mad and probably hit something. Now Haley, that's a different story. She will run off, I'll have to go find her and when I do she will be crying. Haley won't be mad, just upset."

"You really do know Nathan. That's totally how he would react. Well, you ready to get this over with?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Tigger! Lucas! Over here!"

"I know, Hales. We can se you and I knew that you would be here."

"So you ready to show me and Brooke this apartment you talk so highly of, Lucas?"

"Sweetie, there is something that we have to tell you about the apartment."

"What can we not see it? Did someone just rent it?"

"Haley it's not about your possible apartments. It is about my roommate."

"Okay. What about him?"

"Well you kind of know him already."

"Please don't me mad, Hales."

"How do I know him and why would I get mad?"

"You've hung out with him before."

"Okay, still confused though."

"Hey, Luke?"

"Hey, Brooke?"

"Can you maybe give us a couple of minutes to talk? It won't take long."

"Sure. I'll just go shoot around. I know where my roommate hides the ball." Lucas said as he got off the cold metal bleachers to give the girls some privacy.

"I like him. He's good for you, Tigger."

"What are you talking about? We are just friends."

"Sure because I flirt with all of my friends. So now what aren't you telling me about Lucas's roommate?"

"Well you know how we said that you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know him really well. Like as in you dated him."

"But I've only dated 3 guys. One is over in Iraq, one is a lying jerk that we left back in California, and one is married. How are-..."

"Not exactly. You're wrong about one of them."

"Wait. Jeff is back from Iraq? He didn't mention that they last time we talked."

"You still talk to Jeff? You guys dated when? Like sophomore year of high school?"

"Yes, to all three of your questions, but we ended on good terms so when I found out that he was drafted we became pen pals."

"Cool, but Lucas's roommate isn't Jeff."

"Oh my God. It's Chris, isn't it? That cheating a followed us here? I told him to leave me alone."

"Hales. Calm down. The mystery roommate isn't Chris."

"Wait. Then who is it? Oh no, it's Nathan isn't it? But how? He's married. And how does he know Lucas? Please tell me that Lucas's roommate isn't Nathan."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie but Nathan is Lucas's roommate. He never got married. Called the whole thing off a week before the wedding. Nathan knows Lucas because they are cousins. He moved here and week after we left. Please don't be mad. I had no idea who he was when we first met him. And if you don't want to look at the apartment I totally understand."

"I'm not mad. Just shocked. What are the odds that the first new person we meet is the cousin slash roommate of my high school sweetheart? I mean I thought he would be playing in the NBA by now. Not living back in Tree Hill."

"Well that was his dream, but he blew out his knee during a game at UNC and it never healed right. So, do you want to look at the apartment? If not we can totally look for another place to live."

"No, it's okay. We can go look at it and if we both like the apartment and the rent is reasonable we can get it. I'll have to face Nathan eventually and I can see how much you like Lucas. I'm not going to stand in your way of love because I am afraid."

"Are you sure? Cause I totally understand if you don't want to look at the place. I mean I can see Lucas at the café and stuff. I don't have to live next door to him."

"Yep, I'm totally sure. So what if you can see him at the café, if he lived next door he could come over and help us with stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know stuff like moving furniture and fixing things. Now we wouldn't have to do it ourselves. And you know how lazy we are."

"Not true. We are so not lazy. And we can do things by ourselves."

"You're joking right? Remember when we wanted to rearrange the furniture in the living room and we moved the couch about half of an inch before we quit. Or the time the faucet broke on the bathroom sink. It stayed like that for months before we finally called a plumber. If we had a guy around things like that would get done faster. And you know it."

"Okay. So you're right. We are lazy. But don't put yourself in an uncomfortable position for me. I know if might be hard to be around Nathan, especially after what you told me."

"Told you what? And sure it might be hard to see Nathan again, but maybe it is hard for him to see me too. So, I'll just have to get used to it."

"Don't act like a dumb now. You are too smart for that I mean you were a tutor in high school! You know what I am talking about. You're still in love with him. I just don't want him to break your heart again."

"Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I was back then. Now come on. Let's go see that apartment." she said trying to convince herself as much as she was Brooke that she was going to be ok as she got off the bleachers.

"You coming, girlie?"

"Yea, wait for me!" Brooke said as she caught up to Haley and they walked towards Lucas with their arms looped together.

"So you girls ready to see the apartment?"

"You bet. Just lead the way Broody."

"Broody?"

"Yea, Brooke had a tendency to give people nicknames."

"Oh yea, well what it yours, Haley?"

"She is Tutorgirl or just Hales because she was a tutor in high school. And you are Broody because you are just so quiet."

"Yep, that's me. I was the smartest cheerleader you had ever met. And our Brookie her is Tigger because she is just so bouncy and peppy. She always ready for anything."

"Hell yes! That's my job as your best friend. To cheer you up when you're sad and plus someone has to be the perky one. So are we gonna stand here all day of are you going to show us this apartment you talk so highly of?"

"Ok, so Brooke is the bossy one and Haley, you're the cocky one."

"Absolutely, but see I've always been bossy. Haley picked the cockiness up from your cousin."

"He is the cockiest person I've ever met. Ok so the apartment is just across the street from here."

"Well that's convenient. Can we please go now? I'm sick of watching the two of you flirt with each other."

"Yea, we can go. I just have to get the keys from the landlord first. You guys are gonna love this place."

Well Lucas was right. As soon as Haley and Brooke walked in the front door, they were in love with the apartment. It had two bedrooms with amazing views. The first one looked out over the beach and the water. It even had a balcony to sit out on. The other bedroom overlooked the rivercourt and had a huge walk in closet. After seeing both of the bedrooms, both girls instantly knew which one they wanted.

"I want to one with the beach view!"

"I want the one that has the huge closet!"

"Well that was easy. Haley, you can have the room with the balcony and Brooke you can have to one with the walk in closet. All you guys have to do is sign this lease and pay first and last for the rent."

"Don't we have to meet the landlord? To see if he likes us or not?

"Nope, all taken care of. When I got the key I told Keith all about you guys."

"Oh really, Broody. What did you say about us?"

"Yea, Lucas. What did you say?"

"Well I said that you were two smart, responsible, beautiful woman that just moved her from California and were need of a place to live.

"Well I guess that is a good answer. What do you think, Tutorgirl?"

"What he said is entirely true. So I guess you did pretty good."

"Thank you, but what really convinced him was when I said that you guys were like daughters to Karen. Keith has liked her for forever, but she's never given him the time of day. She still won't tell me why."

"Did you know that she was married?"

"No, she never said anything."

"Yeah, she was. Married for almost 20 years and then a week before their anniversary Bryan was coming home late from a late night at work when he was hit head on by a drunk driver. He died instantly. That was sophomore year of high school. Karen went into depression after that. The café stayed closed for months until me and Hales convinced her that Bryan would want her to keep living. She probably still takes that week off every year so she can be alone."

"Wow, I never knew that. Now wonder she always turns Keith down. Karen does take a week off every year. June 15th to June 23rd. I just thought she was on vacation that weeks."

"June 15th was the day Bryan died and June 23rd is the day after their anniversary. Karen likes to be alone during that week. She just sits in her room and cries. Brooke and I sat with her one day the first year after he died it was just too hard to sit there with her after that. All she does during that week is cry and look through their wedding album. She was just so heartbroken. Karen lost the love of her life and she didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Since Karen lost her husband she hasn't been on a date or probably even flirted with a guy. It has been 8 years, maybe she should move on. And we can help her."

"Brooke, what are you talking about? Karen is like a mother to us. I don't want to see her get hurt again. Please don't say what I think you are going to say."

"What? That we should set Karen up on a date? Fine then I won't tell you. I'll tell Lucas. So this Keith, is he a good guy?"

"Yea, really nice. Super friendly. He's been like an uncle to me. Why is this who you want to set Karen up with?"

"That's the plan. So are you in, Broody?"

"Yea, it's about time Karen is happy again."

"Absolutely. How about you, Hales? Ready to see Momma Karen happy again?"

"I guess, but how do we know she is gonna go for this? If she's shot this guy down before, who says that she won't do it again?"

"She won't turn him down because she won't know that she is going out with him. We are going to set them up somehow. So we need to come up with a plan, but we have to be sneaky. And it can't be rushed. We have to do this a little at a time. This plan should be spread out over a couple of weeks. So for right now all we have to do it not tell anyone about this. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Totally."

"Good. Now who's hungry because I am starving?"

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch. Why don't we go down to the café to get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan. You coming with us, Tutorgirl?"

"No, you guys go ahead. I ate a little while ago. I'm going to stay here, call the movers and try to unpack a little bit. I'll probably go to bed early. I have an interview al the high school tomorrow morning. You guys go and have fun."

"You sure you don't want to come with me and Brooke, Haley?"

"Positive. Go. Have fun. Enjoy dinner. Just bring back the leftovers for me to eat when I get hungry in the middle of the night."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get home then."

"Okay. Why don't you guys come over tomorrow night for dinner? I'm sure that Nathan would love to see you guys."

"Lucas, maybe another -..."

"That sounds great, Luke. Doesn't it, Tigger?"

"Yea, that sounds good." Brooke replied while thinking that Haley was too eager to go to dinner at Lucas and Nathan's tomorrow night.

"Now you kids go and have fun. I'll see you when you get home, Brooke. And I'll see you tomorrow night, Lucas."

"Ok, I won't be out too late."

"Yea, I'll make sure she gets home ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

As the two walked towards the door Haley called out to them...

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And Lucas, don't tell Nathan who we are. Let us surprise him. Oh yea, you hurt my Brookie and I'll pay someone to hurt you."

"You don't have to worry, Haley. I won't hurt her, promise. And I won't tell Nathan either."

"Good. Now get out."


	9. Chapter 8

With that Brooke and Lucas left for the café. Haley called the movers and it turns out that they were a block away and they agreed to help her bring all of their stuff into the apartment. As soon as everything was off the truck, Haley started to unpack her things and get all of her belongings ready for her interview tomorrow. She decided to take a hot, relaxing bath before going to bed, to calm her nerves about what the next day would bring.

_At the café..._

"Why does Haley want me to not tell Nathan that you guys are here?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she wants to surprise him of maybe she is afraid that he will skip town when he finds out that we are here. They didn't exactly end on good terms."

""Well he might be upset when he finds out that I knew who you guys are, invited you to our apartment and that I didn't tell him. I mean you know how he is."

"True. He will probably be mad. So just tell him that you are inviting over two new friends that you met at the café. Tell Nathan that he probably knows us because we graduated the same year as him. Just don't tell him our names."

"That might work. Haley seemed really excited at the thought of seeing Nathan again. You don't know why, do you?"

"She's still in love with him. Oops! I shouldn't have told you that. Don't say anything to Hales, please. But I don't think that is why she wants to see him. I have a feeling that she doesn't come to dinner tomorrow night."

"She still loves him?"

"Yea, but you don't know that, okay? You can't say anything. Got it?"

"I won't. So why do you think that she won't show up tomorrow?"

"Because I know her. She will be all nervous and just as we are about to walk out the door, she will chicken out. She always does before something that is uncertain."

"Well maybe she won't this time. You never know."

"True, but I have a feeling. But let's not talk about Haley anymore. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Where you went to school. Did you play any sports? What you do for a living. What your goals are. Everything."

"Well I went to UNC for college, but you already knew that. I majored in journalism. My job right now is writing articles for this magazine that talks about everything. Mostly I write about sports. I go to the games and interview players. Its not my dream job, but it pays the bills. If I were living the dream life I would be a best selling novelist. You might know that magazine that I work for, it's called Crash."

"Shut up! I have a job interview there tomorrow. There is an opening in the fashion section."

"Yea, I know the position. I hope you get it."

""Oh really. And why is that?"

"Because now, not only would I be able to see you at the apartments, but I would be able to see you at work too. Although, sports and fashion don't go together, I can still take you out to lunch whenever I want. Plus, the office is divided into sections and sports just happens to be next to fashion."

"Well, I guess that would be a perk. This job isn't my dream job either, but I'm saving money so I can open a store to sell my designs at. My dream is to be a fashion designer. This job will give me experience in the fashion world though."

"Then I defiantly hope you get it."

"So what were you like in high school?"

"I was a jock. Star of the basketball team, and a good student."

"Someone's a little cocky."

"Can't help it. What were you like in high school?"

"Well I was co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Haley was the other co-captain. I wasn't really a good student, but I did well enough to pass. And I loved to party!"

"I figured you were a cheerleader. But never thought of you as a partier, or Haley for that matter."

"That's because Hales didn't like to party. I dragged her to most of them. But when she started to date Nathan, she went more freely. How about you? Were you a party animal?"

"Not at all. On Friday nights you could usually find me in my favorite bookstore or helping my mom and dad around the house. The only time I would go to a party was after a basketball game and I would only stay for like an hour at the most."

"So, you were a nice jock in high school. We had one of those."

"Oh, yea. Who was it?"

"Your cousin. Must run in the family."

"Yea, it must. So, now you know about me, tell me about yourself."

"I went to UCLA for college. Majored in fashion and minored in journalism. My only real family is Hales and Karen because as soon as I turned 16 my parents left for a vacation in Europe and liked it so much there that they never came back. And I don't have any siblings. Haley is like the sister I never had."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't be. It's not like we were close. I think they actually did me a favor. I would give up my parents if that meant you could have yours back."

"Thanks, but if my parents were alive I don't think that I would be sitting here with you right now."

"Probably not. So on a lighter note, I'm really glad that I met you."

"I'm really glad that I met you too."

It was nearly midnight by the time Brooke and Lucas got back to their apartment building.

"I had a really good time tonight, but I should probably go inside. Big job interview tomorrow. Plus Hales is probably already asleep. Otherwise I would invite you in."

"Yeah, I should probably go too. I'd invite you over, but my bet it is that Nathan is totally asleep. Good luck with your interview."

"Good night, Lucas."

"Sweet dreams, Pretty Girl."

With that she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before going inside her apartment and going to sleep.

When Haley awoke the next morning she found a note on the counter in the kitchen saying that she was to meet Brooke at the café at 10 o'clock.

After reading the note, Haley saw that the microwave clock said that it was 9:30. So she jumped in the shower and put on the outfit she was going to wear for her interview figuring she would go straight to the high school after breakfast. It was 5 minutes after 10 when she finally walked into the café door.

"Your late, Tutor Girl."

"Coming from the girl that arrives late for everything, that doesn't mean much. But sorry, I didn't see your note till 9:30 and I had to shower and everything."

"Fine, you're forgiven. So what is with the 'I'm a serious business woman' outfit?"

"My job interview is at 11:30, so I figured that I would go right to Tree Hill High from here when we are done with breakfast. It will give me time to see if the place has changed or not."

"Okay. So can we eat cause I am starving."

"Sure, is Karen joining us?"

"Here I am girls." Karen said as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of food. "Alright, pancakes for Haley, waffles for Brooke, French Toast for me, and huge cups of coffee for everyone."

"Thanks Karen. How did you remember what me and Tigger like to eat for breakfast?"

"Yeah, it has been like 6 years since we ate breakfast here. Or done anything here for that matter."

"Please, I fed you guys breakfast everyday since you were in 6th grade. I could never forget what you guys like to eat. So how have your lives been?"

"Well, we both went to college. Majored in what we love. I have an interview for my dream job and Brooke has one for a job that can help her with her dreams. So I guess we have been pretty good."

"No, that is your education. I asked about your lives. Are you happy? Did you fall in love? What are you hiding, Hales?"  
"Nothing, other then school our lives have been pretty boring."

"No, you're lying. I can read you like a book. Now tell me the truth."

"Haley, tell her or I will."

"Fine. I was engaged to be married but the day before that wedding I found my fiancé making out with our best friend, Rachel. Oh yeah, I'm still in love with Nathan. Now can we please change the subject?"

"Nathan? As in Nathan Scott? The one you dated and was madly in love with and then all of the sudden he was engaged to someone else? The one that is back and living in Tree Hill and about to enter this building?"

"Yes. Wait. Did you say he is about to come inside?"

"Yea, he is walking up the steps right now."

"Oh my God, I have to go. Brooke, I'll see you at home and Karen, I'll stop by later today." Haley said as she rushed towards the back of the café to exit through the alley door.

"Hey Karen!"

"Nathan! How good to see you!"

"You too. So who's your friend? The one sitting next to you and the one that bolted for the kitchen." he said with a laugh.

"What too good to remember an old friend? I thought you were better than that Nathan."

"Brooke Davis? Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me, Nathan Scott." she said while standing up to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Me and an old friend moved from California. We're home for good."

"Was that your friend? Why did she run off so fast?"

"Yea, that was here. She had to leave so fast because she has a job interview over at the high school. She wants a teaching spot over there."

"Well, I just stopped in to get a cup of coffee. I have to get to work. Doing this summer camp for my players this year. Trying to win state."

"Well, I'll get you your cup of coffee so you can be on your way."

"Thanks Karen."

"Be right back."

"So how's your life been, Brooke?"

"It's been good. College was great. Just met a great guy, and I have an interview at Crash magazine in like 2 hours. How about you?"

"College was good. Had to give up on my first two dreams though. One you probably know about. And the other was playing professional basketball, but I had to give that up because I screwed up my knee. So now I'm living my third dream, coaching basketball at Tree Hill High. And I'm single. So who was your friend?"

"Just someone I've known for a long time. She needed to escape things back in California, so we packed up everything that we own and moved here. We both needed fresh starts."

"Here's your coffee, Nate."

"Thanks, Karen. Well I better get going. I'll see you around Brooke."

"Your welcome. I just love having all of you guys around again."

"Good luck with your camp Nate. We have to hang out sometime. It will be high school all over again."

"Yea, well got to go."

"Bye." yelled both Karen and Brooke as Nathan walked out the door heading towards TTH.

"Any idea why Haley bolted, Brooke?"

"Not a clue, but she better get ready to see him because we are having dinner at his place tonight. Lucas invited us over."

"So you and Lucas? Hales and I could totally tell that the two of you liked each other."

"I really like him, but who knows. Well sorry to bail on you, but I have to go too. I have an interview in an hour at Crash, so I got to get ready."

"No, it's okay. Go ahead. Good luck and I hope that you get the job. Stop by tomorrow, we'll do lunch or something. Maybe Haley won't runaway in the middle of the meal this time."

"Yeah, I got to talk to her about that. Something is up and I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Good luck with that. Hales is stubborn. She won't tell you anything unless she wants to."

"Yeah, I know. Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Have fun tonight with Lucas. And good luck with Haley. Just don't push her."

"I know. Thanks for breakfast and everything."

"Anytime. You and Haley are my family. If you ever need anything, you can always come to me. Now go before you are late for your interview."

"Alright, I'm going."


	10. Chapter 9

It was close to 5:30 by the time Brooke got back to her and Haley's apartment. She had gotten a phone call from Lucas earlier telling her and Haley to come over for dinner around 7. When Brooke walked into the apartment she was surprised to find it quiet. At their old place Haley always had music on and was singing and dancing to it.

"Hales, you home?"

After a few minutes of no response, Brooke started to get nervous because she had seen Haley's car in the parking lot.

"Haley, you here?" she called a little louder.

"Yeah, Brooke. I'm out on the balcony."

"How come you didn't answer me the first time I called?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. So, how did the interview go?"

"Good, but I won't know if I got the job or not tell next week. How about you?"

"I got the job! Hired on the spot. The person doing the interview was Ms. Vallow. Do you remember her? She was our English teacher senior year."

"Yea, I do remember her. She was everyone's favorite teacher that year."

"Well, she knew who I was right away and she remembered how much I like English and as soon as she looked over my resume, Ms. Vallow hired me."

"That's so awesome! When does the school year start?"

"Three weeks. I can't wait!"

"We totally have to celebrate! After dinner tonight we can go out for ice cream or something. My treat!"

"Yeah, about dinner. I'm not going."

"What? Why not? Yesterday you were so excited to see Nathan again. What changed your mind?"

"You saw how I reacted today at the café. And he wasn't even in the room. I just can't see him yet. Please don't force me. I'll see Nathan when I am ready."

"Okay, well let me call Lucas and tell him that we can't come over."

"No. You are still going over to their apartment. Don't let me stop you. Just tell Nathan and Lucas that I got sick. Just don't mention my name. I don't want Nate to know that I'm back in town yet."

"Are you sure? I can stay home if you want."

"Yep, I'm sure. Go and enjoy dinner with the guys. I'll be fine."

"Alright, but what are you going to do tonight then?"

"I still have unpacking to do. Then I will probably get some Chinese food and watch 'The Notebook' or something. Go have fun with the Scott Boys."

"Okay, but call my phone if you need anything."

"I will, but you better get going unless you want to be late. It is already a quarter after six and we both now how long it takes for you to get ready."

"How did it get so late? I got to get going. I'm never gonna be ready in 45 minutes."

"Tigger, take a breath. You will be fine. Take a quick shower while I find an outfit for you to wear."

"Thanks, Hales. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you would be sad, lonely, lost bor-..."

"Okay, I get the point. Someone is a little cocky though."

"I know. That is what you love about me. Now go get in the shower."

A hour an hour later Brooke appeared out of the bathroom, freshly showered with her hair and makeup done. By the time Haley shoved Brooke out the door it was 3 minutes after 7. Haley decided to order Chinese food for dinner, but instead of watching a movie, she choose to take it down to the rivercourt to watch the sunset.

_Over at The Scott Boys' Apartment..._

"So what is for dinner tonight, Lucas?"  
"Chicken and stuffing. My specialty. So where is Hales tonight, Brooke?"

"She chickened out just like I thought she would. And don't say her name so loud. She doesn't want Nathan to know she is my roommate yet."

"Don't worry, Nathan can't hear us. He isn't back from work yet. He should be here any minute."

"Lucas! You here?"

"Yeah, Nate. We're in the kitchen."

"We? You got a girl in there?"

"Yes, I do. And I think you know who she is."

"Really? Who is -..." Nathan asked as he turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Brooke? You're the girl this idiot's been smiling about?"

"I guess." turning to Lucas. "So you've been smiling about me?"

"Yeah. Truthfully, I really like you. And I'm sorry for whatever happened to your friend back in California, but in a selfish way I'm glad that it happened because I got to meet you."

"Wow, I don't know what to say except that I really like you too."

"Okay, so now that you both know that you like each other a lot, when are we going to meet this mystery roommate of yours?"

"Well, she was supposed to be here tonight, but she felt really sick. So she stayed back at the apartment. Next time."

"It's okay. I can't stay tonight. I called an emergency team practice for the basketball camp I'm doing over at the high school. We're gonna play over at the rivercourt tonight."

"Alright, I guess it is just you and me tonight, Brooke."

"That's fine by me."

"I'm gonna go before you two get all clingy and start making out. You know I'm not a big fan of PDA. Luke, save me some dinner and Brooke, I'll see you around."

"Yea, not a big fan of PDA! That's funny. Back in high school you and Haley would make out every chance you got."

"Yea, I like to be part of PDA, not see it. Well I better get going."

"Bye, Nathan!" the two dreamy eyed people as their friend left the apartment to head towards his favorite spot in town.

When Nathan arrived at the court he was surprised to find a beautiful young woman sitting in the middle of it watching the sunset. Something about her seemed familiar to him. When he approached her, he saw that she was eating Chinese food and writing in a journal. But he noticed something else. Her smell. She smelled like a mix of lavender and vanilla. In all of his 24 years Nathan had only met one person that smelled like that. A girl. One that was probably the love of his life.

'She smells like Haley.' he thought to himself.

"Um, hello." Nathan said to the mystery girl.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." she said.

'I can't see him. Not yet' she thought to herself.

"Haley?" Nathan asked as he watched the girl gather her stuff. As soon as he said that name she stopped what she was doing. Frozen in place.

"Haley? Is that you?" he asked again. This time though the girl turned around and it was like time had stood still.


	11. Chapter 10

"Yeah, it's me." she said as she stood up. As soon as she was standing Nathan engulfed her in a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need a fresh start. So me and a friend moved back here."

"Wait, you're Brooke's roommate?"

"Guilty."

"Why didn't Brooke or Lucas tell me you were back?"

"Because I asked them not to. I wanted to be the one to tell you that I was back. I didn't want you to hear it from someone else. Don't be mad at them."

"I'm not, I am just trying to accept the fact that you are standing in front of me. So are you going to tell me the real reason why you are back because Brooke and Lucas are very hush-hush about it?"

"I can't. It is just too painful." she stated. The thought of what happened brought tears to her eyes.

As soon as Nathan saw Haley's eyes fill with tears his eyes flashed with concern and he didn't think twice before pulling her into another hug.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Whenever you want to talk about it though I'll be here."

"Thank you." she muffled into his shirt seeing as he was still holding her.

"Hey, look. Coach has a girlfriend." yelled someone in the group of guys approaching them.

With that Haley and Nathan abruptly broke apart and turned to face the boys walking towards them.

"Hales, this is my team for the summer basketball camp that I am coaching at. I promised them a game tonight against The Rivercourt Boys. Jake, Skillz and Tim should be here in a few minutes. You can stay here and watch if you want."

"Coach, I thought you said that this was an emergency practice? Not a game against you and your old teammates." asked a high school aged boy with blonde hair.

"That was just the excuse I gave to the head of the camp so he would let you out after curfew. Not going to tell on me, are you Mac?"

"No way. You and you're friends are awesome ball players. And we would love the chance to beat you guys."

"Who said that we were going to lose?"

"I just did."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. So, Hales are you going to stay?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't. Why don't you and the guys come over to mine and Brooke's apartment for dinner tomorrow night. Tell the guys to bring dates. It will be fun."

"Okay. Well Jake will bring Peyton and Skillz will bring Bevin, but I don't think that Tim will bring a date."

"Great! I can't wait to see Peyton again. It will be just like high school! Brooke and her guy of the moment, Jake and Peyton, Skillz and Bevin, Tim by himself and you and me. It will be awesome!"

"You and me?" Nathan asked. 'Maybe she still loves me. I know I still love her, but she has probably moved on.' he thought to himself.

"Oh, look at the time. I got to go. Come by around 7 tomorrow night."

"Yea, sure. I'm really glad you're -..."  
"Coach, do you want us to start warm-ups?" one of the players interrupted him.

"Yea, start with lay-ups, then run the drills we do at practice. So as I was about to say, I'm really glad you're home, Hales." he said as he turned around only to find her gone.

"Hey, Nate. What is with the confused look?" a tall man with shaggy brown hair asked as he walked up to the court.

"Yea, you got that 'Confused Scott' look that you and Luke always do on your face." another man said. This man thought was African-American with a shinny bald head.

"Nothing guys. I was talking to someone, but I had to tell the team something and when I turned back, she was gone."

"New girl caught your eye, Nate?"

"Nope, just a blast from the past, Skillz."

"Oh, really? You going to tell us her name?"

"It doesn't matter. You can find out tomorrow, she invited us over to dinner. She said for you to bring Peyton, Jake. And for you to bring Bevin, Skillz."

"So this girl knows who we are and knows who we are dating. Sure she isn't a stalker?"

"Nope, she defiantly not a stalker. You guys used to know her."

"Hey, Coach Scott. Where'd the hot girl go? Her name was Haley, right? How do you know a girl like that?"

"Don't worry about it Mac. Finish your warm-ups and mind your own business!"

"Geez, possessive much? You said she wasn't your girlfriend. I'm just curious."

"Haley? So that is the mystery girl's name?" asked the third man with short brown hair, who finally decided to join the conversation.

"Yes, now can we please stop talking about this?"

""Hales is back in town? I haven't seen her since graduation. Maybe you can stop moping around. You always said if you ever got a second chance, you would never let her go."

"Yes, Haley is back in town. So is Brooke. And who said I want to be with her again, Jake? And I haven't been moping."

"Yea, you have. All you do is work and hangout here. You haven't been on a date in years. So even thought you don't say it, you know in your heart that you still love her and want to be with her."

"Sure, maybe I still love her. I probably always will. But why would I want to be with her again? We tried that once already and it didn't work. Why would it work this time?"

Because your face lights up when you talk about her. And this is the first time in a long time that you have actually smiled. And because you keep that picture of the two of you in your closet. And because you guys were so in love. Whenever Peyton talks about me and her she says 'I hope that we are as happy as Nathan and Haley used to be. Those two were supposed to be together forever.' And I agree with her."

"Yeah, dawg. Bevin says that you and Hales were always her favorite couple. She said that she thought you two were meant to be and that she didn't care who everyone else wound up with as long as the two of you were together. If I were you I wouldn't let her go this time."

"Jake, you and Peyton are as happy and as much in love as me and Haley used to be. Skillz, it is my choice if I want to be with Haley again. Plus, how do I know that she wants a relationship with me again? And Tim, you just look confused so we're not going to talk about this anymore. Now we are going to play basketball, forget this conversation and not mention any of it to Haley tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yea." Tim stated.

"Sure." Skillz said.

"If that is what you want. But you know that Haley made you happier than anything else."

"Good, now let's beat these guys." Nathan said ignoring what Jake said.

"Brooke! Lucas! You guys here?" Haley yelled as she walked into apartment 24.

'Maybe they went out.' she thought to herself. 'Or not.' she thought as she walked into the kitchen to find Lucas and Brooke in a very heated make out session.

"So this is something I never want to see again." Haley said as her best friend and the love of her life's cousin broke apart, realizing they weren't alone.

"Hales! What are you doing here? You do realize this isn't our apartment? We live in the one with the 23 on the door." Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't remind me. I already have too many things attached to that number. If it isn't the fact that 23 was Nathan's jersey number, than it is the fact that it is tattooed right above my a. So no, I'm not in the wrong apartment."

"My cousin branded you with his number?"

"No, I did it myself. Right before winter break of senior year. So do you want to know what I am doing here?"

"Yes. The faster you tell us, the faster I can get back to making out with the hotter of the two Scott boys."

"So you think I'm the hotter one?"

"Not a chance. Nathan is way better looking than you. No offence. He looks like he hasn't changed at all."

"Lucas, I think you are better looking than your cousin. But Hales, when did you see him? Cause all you say this morning was him from like 10 feet away."

"Just now. At the rivercourt. And ask me how it went. I'll tell ya. It was good. Sure when I first saw him I broke down into tears, but he comforted me. He wasn't cold or bitter about the way we ended things. He was nice. In fact I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night. I told him to tell the other people that we used to hangout with in high school to come if they still live here. It will be a chance for us to hangout with our old friends and our new one." she said as she looked towards Lucas.

""Hales, that's great!" Brooke said as she ran over to give her best friend a hug. "Well not the crying part, but the fact that you actually talked to him. I'm so proud of you!"

"I am too, Haley. Maybe you guys can be friends and he can finally stop moping around the house all the time."

"Yeah, then the four of us can hangout with no awkwardness. My best friend, her new boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend and me. It will be super fun!" Haley said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well maybe you and Nathan can become more than friend."

"Yea, because that worked out so well the first time, Tigger."

"You don't know until you try. And I have a pretty good feeling that my cousin doesn't want to be just friends with you."

"Really?" Haley asked hopefully.

"I'm almost positive." Lucas replied.

"Well nothing can happen." she said. "Oops! I totally forgot that I needed to do something. I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing. I'll see you guys later. Luke, meet me and Brooke at the café tomorrow for lunch. Bring Nathan if you want to. Brooke, I'll probably be asleep when you get home, so I'll see you in the morning. Night!" she yelled as she walked out of apartment 24 and next door to apartment 23.


	12. Chapter 12

"No offense, but Haley's a little crazy."

"None taken. Trust me we all know that she's crazy. Even she does. That's one of the reasons we love her."

"Do you think dinner tomorrow night is a good idea?"

"As much as I want it to be, I can't help but to think that this is the calm before the storm."

"I've got the same feeling, but I also feel that Haley and Nathan are supposed to be together. Maybe everything will work out in the end."  
"One can only hope. So now what were we doing before we were interrupted?"

"Well we were doing a little of this." he said as he kissed on side of her neck. "And a little of this." Lucas stated as he kissed the other side of her neck.

"Now I remember. Maybe we should go somewhere else though so we don't get interrupted again. Give me a tour of the apartment?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Pretty Girl."

"Why thank you, Broody." she said as they both laughed and started to walk through the apartment.

_At the rivercourt..._

"Game! That's it. You guys lose."

"Best 3 out of 4, Coach?"

"Yea, come on. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair. It was best 2 out of 3 and my friends and I won. Now it is almost 11 o'clock, you guys need to get back to your rooms."

"Come on, Coach Scott! Afraid you'll lose if we have a rematch?"

"Enough, Mac. No I'm not scared of a rematch. We can beat you any day, any time and any place. In fact we'll play again on Saturday. Be here at 2 in the afternoon. We can do best out of 7. Fair enough?"

"Totally. You guys are going down. Bring your own cheerleaders it will make things more fun. Make sure that hot girl you were hugging earlier comes."

"Hey. Don't talk about her that way." Jake said.

"Yeah man, don't."

"What you guys all like this girl or something?"

"That girl's name is Haley and she is like a little sister to most of us." Jake said looking at Nathan.

"What did you look at Coach for?"

"Can we please stop talking about Haley? Especially with them here." Nathan asked pleadingly.

"I looked at Nathan when I said that because Haley's never been like a little sister to him."

"Why? Oh, wait. You dated her. Nice."

"Yes, I dated her. End of story. Now get back to your dorms before I make you run suicides till you puke."

"Alright. We're going. Don't be so mad."

"Practice tomorrow. 6 AM. Keep talking and not walking and I'll make it 5."

"Mac! Stop talking. I don't want to get up that early." one of the guys yelled as the rest of them walked towards their cars.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Didn't mean to make you mad, Scott. The way you act is making me think that you still love her. You might want to do something about it before she gets to know me." Mac said as he walked away, got into his car and drove out of site.

"You know as much as I wanted to smack that kid upside the head, he does prove a point, Nate."

"And what point would that be, Old Wise Jake?"

"The point would be that you still love her. You looked like you wanted to rip Mac's head off when he talked about Haley. Just admit that you want to be with her and save us all the drama and tell her how you feel. Maybe she feels the same."

"And maybe she doesn't. Then what?"

"You guys can be friends, but my guess is that she does. You guys are meant to be. I know it. You know it. She knows it. Even the teachers at Tree Hill High knew it."

"Well if we were meant why did we break up? Huh. Or why did she say 'no' when I proposed to her freshman year of college? If we are supposed to be together then how come we are apart?"

"Yo. Nate. Jake. I got to take off. Something about Bevin wanting peanut butter. She is having some weird cravings now that she's pregnant."

"Alright. You guys coming to Haley's tomorrow?"

""Yeah. It will be great to see the girls again. Plus Bevin will freak out. She's gonna be so excited."

"Okay. Well they live in the apartment next to mine. It's number 23. Be there around 7."

""We'll see you there." Skillz said as he walked away.

"So back to what we were talking about. I never knew that you asked her to marry you. But my guess is that Hales was listening to her head and not her heart. You need to talk to her about this. I think that she is probably asking herself the same questions."

"Fine. If it makes you happy, I'll talk to Haley tomorrow at dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. Just don't make her cry. The only thing worse then an angry you is a sad Haley."

"I'll try, but when it comes to that girl I can't control my emotions. She is the only person I've ever cried about. I mean you saw me when she was in that car accident with Brooke and she was still in surgery and nobody would tell me anything. That was the first time I was scared that I might lose her."

"Just don't say anything that you might regret. You don't know how her life has been. And you don't know why she moved back here, so just don't be an a to her. Okay?"

"I'll try man. But you never know."

"That's all I ask. So, I have to go because it is late and I told Peyton I would be home by midnight. I'll see you tomorrow at Haley and Brooke's place."

"Alright. Bye Jake. Say hi to Peyton for me."

With that the two guys went their separate ways. One hoping that tomorrow would reunite two old lovers and the other hoping that it didn't turn into World War 3.

**A.N Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I've been working on a new one, but I need your guys help coming up with a title. I'll give you a summary and you guys can leave me your ideas along with your reviews.**

**Summary:**

**Haley James lived in Tree Hill up until she was 9 when her parents moved her and her sister to Orland Park. When she left Tree Hill, she left her best friend, Lucas, behind. When she moved, she befriended two girls, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. This story takes place in college. Haley and her two best friends attend Duke and are sharing a condo.** **There are two condos on the top floor of a building of all college students. Haley gets one of the biggest surprises of her life when she finds out who their neighbors are. Is it a good surprise or a bad one? Will college bring love and happiness?**

**I really need your guys' help coming up with a title for this. I have a good feeling about this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my God. I'm so nervous, Brookie! Why did I invite them over? How could I be so stupid?"

"Haley! Take a breath. Nothing has gone wrong so far today. Just have faith. Plus it's not like Nathan can go all crazy on you with the rest of us around. We can play buffers if you need us to."

Haley knew that Brooke was right. The day so far had been perfect. They ate lunch with Momma Karen at her café along with Travis. Brooke had gotten a call from Crash saying that she had gotten the job. And a ton of their friends had called to say that they were coming tonight.

"You're right. Everything is going to be okay." Haley said. 'At least I hope.' she thought to herself.

"Hales! Brooke! We're here. Where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen, Broody!"

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he walked towards Brooke.

"Hey, Baby." she said as they kissed.

"Get a room."

"Thanks, cousin. You always know how to ruin a mood."

"Anytime, Luke. But Haley here didn't look to comfortable watching the two of you go at it like animals."

"How poetic, Nate. Didn't you fail English in high school?"

"I did better than you, Brooke."

"You're funny. Not! Why am I friends with you again?"

"Better question. Why am I friends with?"

"I missed you, Nathan."

"I missed you too, Brooke." Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Hales? You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, Lucas. I'm fine. Just zoned out for a minute."

'He still cares how I feel. Maybe there is hope for us yet.' Haley thought to herself as she watched her best friend and the love of her life talking.

"Brooke! Haley! Where are you?"

"Peyton!!" both girls shouted as they followed the voice into the living room. As soon as all three girls were in the same room, Brooke and Haley ran to hug their curly haired friend.

"I missed you girls!" Jill said when they finally stopped hugging.

"We missed you, too! Six years is too long to not see each other."

"Hey! The gangs all here. We'll almost. Bevin will be here in a couple of seconds she ran to the store for some Fritos. She was craving them and didn't know if you guys had them or not."

"Skillz!" Haley and Brooke yelled as they tackled their other friend.

"Oh, no. Here we go again. It really is high school all over again." Jake said as he looked towards Nathan who was looking at Haley with love in his eyes.

"Shut up, Jake. You're just jealous because you didn't get one of our famous hugs."

"Actually, I'm okay, Hales. I had enough of those during high school."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Haley?"

"Yeah. Let's get him!"

"No. Girls don't. Stop." Jake said trying to persuade the girls out of what they were about to do.

"Hell no." Brooke said as her and Haley began to chase Jake around the apartment.

"Now, it's really high school." Nathan said.

"You know who hasn't gotten a hug from both of us yet, Tigger?"

"No, who, Tutor Girl?" she asked playing along with Haley's game.

"Well he's tall. Has raven colored hair and piercing blue eyes. Was number 23 on the school basketball team."

"Oh, I think I know who you are talking about. What else do you know about him? Was he a good kisser?" she asked trying to get Haley to tell Nathan how she feels about him.

"The best, but that's besides the point. I think he feels left out because he hasn't gotten one of our famous hugs yet."

"Well, we better give him one then."

"No way. You guys aren't tackling me to the ground." Nathan said as he ran out of the room only to be followed by the love of his life and her best friend.

Somehow the three of them wound up on the bed in Haley's room. Nathan had both girls pinned to the bed and was tickling them like crazy. Brooke managed to slip off the bed without being noticed and stepped out of the room, leaving the two old lovers alone.

'I hope they work everything out. If they don't, I'm gonna lock them in a room alone together. I always see them looking at each other with love in their eyes when they think that no one is looking. They are so meant to be.' Brooke thought as she walked down the hallway back to the living room.

"Nathan, stop. That tickles!"

"Not until you promise to never do that again."  
"Fine, I promise." when she said that Nathan rolled off of her. "Not." she added.

"Your lucky I'm tired."

"Nate. How did we wind up on my bed?"

"I have no idea, Hales."

"Admit it. You just wanted to be in my bed again."

"Fine, you caught me."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Yea, I guess. So how's your life been?"

"It's been okay. You know I was supposed to be on my honeymoon this week."

"You were getting married?" he asked trying to hide the fact that his heart felt like it was being ripped into a million pieces.

"Yeah, but that was until I caught my fiancé making out with my ex-best friend, Rachel."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Haley. That must have sucked seeing them together."

"Don't be. Sure it was hard to see my fiancé and my best friend together, but the marriage wouldn't have worked anyways."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't in love with him anymore. I'm still in love with someone else."

"Who? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't, but do you seriously need me to spell it out? It's you, okay? I'm still in love with you!"

"No, you can't come back here after 5 years of not seeing each other and tell me that you are still in love with me."

"Do you think this is how I wanted to tell you? I've been in town three days!"

"No, you can't tell me because you're the one that turned me down. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you and you said 'no'."

"And I regret it ever day! I was scared. Instead of listening to my heart, I went with my head. I guess the smart girl was really dumb."

"I got to go." Nathan said as he walked out of the room, past his friends who were merrily talking, and out of the apartment.

"I wonder what set him off?" Peyton said.

"I have an idea." Jake and Brooke said at the same time.

"Do you think it has something to do with him and Haley?"

"Yeah, I do, Lucas. Jake, you should probably go check on him. I'm going to go see if Haley's alright."

"We'll come with you, Jake." Skillz said as him and Lucas got up to go with Jake.

"Okay. Jill, can you get a ride home from Bevin? I have a feeling that this might take a while."

"Yeah, sure. Unless you want us to stay, Brooke."

"Thanks for the offer, but it will be easier if I deal with Haley on my own."

"Okay, but call us if you need anything."

"I will, Bevin. We'll have to do this again, but without the angry storm out and my guess, crying in the back bedroom."

"Yea, but I have a feeling that these two will work things out. If not, there's not much hope for the rest of us."

"I hope to God your right, Peyt. But now I really have to go check on Hales."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, Pretty Girl."

"I will. Bye guys." Brooke said as she watched her friends walk out the door and she prepared herself to comfort Haley.

'I hope those guys talk some sense into Nathan. The only was either of them are going to be truly happy again is if they are with each other.' Brooke thought to herself as she reached for the knob of the door to her best friend's bedroom.

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews!! I still need help coming up with a title for my other story. I have a really good feeling about it! I promise to update soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Haley? Can I come in?" Brooke asked. After a few minutes she walked in to find Haley curled in a ball lying on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Oh, sweetie. What happened?" she as she crawled onto the bed next to her very upset friend.

"I was an idiot. Everything was good till I opened my mouth and told him that I was still in love with him. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Haley James. You were listening to your heart for once. I think Nathan feels the same way that you do."

"Really? Then why did he storm out after I told him?"

"My guess is because he is scared. From what Lucas has told me, Nathan is as much in love with you as he was in high school, if not more. He's probably just shocked that you feel the same way."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I really just want to be alone right now."

"Okay, but yell if you need anything. I'm right next door."

"I will, but I just want to be by myself."

_At the rivercourt..._

"Nate. You okay?" Jake asked as him, Skillz, and Lucas approached the rivercourt.

"Not really, guys."

"What happened, man?"

"She told me that she is still in love with me."

"But that's a good thing, cousin."

"Yea, Nathan. Did you tell her that you love her too?"

"No, I didn't, Jake."

"Why?"

"Because my anger took over. I told her that she can't come back after 3 and a half years of not seeing each other and tell me that. I told her that she had her chance and she blew it."

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you got mad. I hope you're happy. When we left Hales was in her bedroom crying."

"No, I'm not happy, Skillz. I hate it when she is upset, especially when it is because of me. And now I think that I may have lost her for good."

"No you haven't."

"What are you talking about, Lucas?"

"When Haley talks about you or hears your name, her whole face lights up, just like yours does when you talk about her or hear her name. And she has a box of pictures of the two of you that she keeps in her closet. Feelings like that don't just fade."

"How do you know she keeps a box?" Nathan asked trying to hide the jealously he was feeling because Lucas got to spend time with Haley.

"I helped her get something down off the top shelf in her closet, she through it up there when she was unpacking and couldn't get it back down. Haley is one short girl. Anyways I knocked that box down when I was helping her and the contents just happened to spill all over the floor. Don't be so jealous. Haley's like a little sister to me. Plus, I'm falling in love with Brooke."

"Isn't that soon? You've known her what, three days?"

"It's never too soon to fall in love."

"You should go talk to Haley, Nathan. My guess is that she thinks that you hate her."

"I don't hate her. I'm in love with her. I'm just shocked that after all these years she feels the same way. I'll talk to her when I'm ready. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Okay, we're going. Just call if you need anything."

"I will."

"A-S-S! What does that spell? Nathan Scott!"

"What do you want, Brooke?"

"Well, I've been watching you for the last ten minutes and you haven't made one shot." she said as she walked up to Nathan who was trying to shot around at the rivercourt.

"So you're my stalker now? Standing behind trees at the rivercourt watching me. How does my cousin feel about that?"

"Well seeing as for the last week, him and I have been taking shifts sitting with Haley, I think he'd be okay with me talking to you."

"What's wrong with Haley?"

"Oh, so you do still care. You broke her heart. She tells you how you feel and what do you do? You storm out and avoid her for a week. I've seen her cry more times in the last two weeks because of you then she has in years." Brooke said while the volume of her voice raised and she started to yell at him.

"Of course I care. I've always cared!" Nathan said, his voice raising with anger.

"Then why are you acting like you hate her? Do you like seeing her sad? You're the only guy she has cried over. Haley didn't even cry when she found out that her fiancé and best friend were sleeping together. You are the only guy that has ever made her cry. Do you take pride in that or something? I thought you loved her." she said, getting angrier by the minute.

"I do love her, okay? I hate the fact that she is sad and crying. But what about what I'm feeling? What if I open up to her again and it doesn't work out?" he said as the guilt from making the girl he loves sad started to take over. At the same time though he was scared out of his mind and trying to prevent himself from crying.

"But what if it does? You never know until you try. And I know just as well as you that your basketball is tied to your feelings. When you're sad, you suck. The only thing in your life that has ever made you truly happy is Haley. And now that you have that chance again, you're hiding scared at the rivercourt. And I'm going to give you that chance. When I go back to the apartments, Lucas and I are going out to dinner. I suggest that while we are out you go and talk to Haley. That is unless you want to be lonely and a sucky basketball player for the rest of your life. And just so you know, Haley regrets saying 'no' to your proposal every day." her voice changing from angry to caring and hopeful.

With that Brooke left Nathan alone at the rivercourt to think about what she has said.

"Okay, Hales. We're leaving now. I'll be back in a couple of hours. We are just going out for dinner."

"Brookie. I'll be okay by myself. I'm not gonna have Nathandown. Go and have fun. I'm just gonna make a frozen cheese pizza and watch some chick flicks. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. I get it. Call me on my cell if you need anything at all."

"I'll be fine. Don't put your like on hold because of me. I'm a big girl. I'm gonna be okay. I just have a broken heart, nothing some mint chocolate chip ice cream and chick flicks can't cure."

"It'll get better. There are other guys out there. You'll find your guy."

"But he was the guy. He's the one for me and it hurts like hell that he doesn't want me." Haley said as her eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Oh, sweetie. It's going to be okay. Are you sure that you don't want me to stay in tonight?" Brooke asked as she pulled Haley into a hug and tried to stop her from crying.

"Yea, I'm positive. Now go get in Lucas's car before he thinks you are standing him up. And I know that you don't want to do that because you're falling in love with him. I also know that he is falling in love with you too. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. Now you better be out of this apartment by the time I get back from putting my cheese pizza in the oven."

"Alright, I'm leaving!"

**KNOCKKNOCK**

"Brooke. I told you I'd be fine." Haley said as she walked towards the front door thinking that it would be her best friend on the other side checking on her.

"Hi."

**A.N- Hey guys, it's me again! Okay, so I know the suspense! So I am looking for 10 reviews before I put the next chapter up! I also want to put my new story up, but I need a title. I really need your help! Here is the summary again:**

**Haley James lived in Tree Hill up until she was 9 when her parents moved her and her sister to Orland Park. When she left Tree Hill, she left her best friend, Lucas, behind. When she moved, she befriended two girls, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. This story takes place in college. Haley and her two best friends attend Duke and are sharing a condo.** **There are two condos on the top floor of a building of all college students. Haley gets one of the biggest surprises of her life when she finds out who their neighbors are. Is it a good surprise or a bad one? Will college bring love and happiness?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi." a deep masculine voice said from the hallway.

"Oh, it's you."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

"Okay." he said as he followed Haley into the apartment, closing the solid black door behind him. "I wanted to say that I am sorry about storming out of here last week. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have told you all of that. I would have reacted the same way if a person I hate told me that they love me. I totally understand that you hate -." before Haley could finish her sentence, Nathan pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"What did you do that for?" Haley asked when they pulled apart.

"Because you were rambling and that is the only way I know how to make you shut up." he said while trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm not joking. Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't hate you. In fact it is quite the opposite. I'm in love with you, Haley James."

"Seriously? Then why did you runaway when I told you that I loved you? Or why have you been avoiding me all week?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion and anger.

"I ran off because I was in shock. First you tell me that you were supposed to be on your honeymoon. Then you tell me that he cheated on you. And then to top it all off, you tell me that you love me and regret not marrying me. I guess I got scared and thought I was your rebound." he said while trying to control his anger, know that he will probably lower his chances of being with her again if he gets her mad at him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because a good friend came and talked some sense into me. She made me realize that I could have everything in the world, but none of it would matter if I didn't have you."

"Oh, yeah. Well who told you this?"

"Well you know her pretty well. She's medium height, brown hair, hopelessly in love with my cousin and your best friend."

"Brooke talked to you?" Haley asked, not knowing to feel mad at her friend for going behind her back or happy that she went behind her back.

"Well, first she did a cheer were she called me an ass. Then she yelled at me. And finally she made me realize that I am hopelessly in love with you."

"That sounds like Brooke. So now what are you going to do about the fact that we love each other?"

"First, I'm going to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night. Then, I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend, again. And lastly, if you say 'yes' to both of my questions, like I'm hoping you will, I'll pull you into a kiss that is way better than the first one. So what do you say?"

"I don't know. I mean when I told you how I feel, you stormed off. But you want me to be your girlfriend. Why shouldn't I walk away like you did?"

"Because we love each other. And when I'm not around you my heart actually hurts. And because I'm the guy for you, Haley James. And sure you can walk away like I did, but I came back. You're the girl for me and I'm gonna fight for you. I let you walk away once and I'm not gonna do it again. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's a pretty good answer. And now I have mine. I would love to go out to dinner with you and be your girlfriend."

"Thank you so much. For a minute there I thought you would say 'no'." Nathan said as he picked Haley up off the floor and twirled around in a circle before pulling her into a kiss, not only filled with passion, but with love.

"Wow. I forgot what a good kisser you are, Nathan. Oh my God! I forgot about my pizza!" Haley said as she sped off into the kitchen.

'That girl is crazy, but she's my girl and I'm not gonna lose her again.' Nathan thought to himself as he heard a loud crash come from the kitchen.

"Hales? You okay in here?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen only to find his girlfriend on the floor covered in flour.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just being a klutz."

"What happened?" he asked as he reached out a strong, muscular arm to help her up.

"Nothing. I was reaching for plates and I hit the bag of flour, which in turn hit me. Good news though is the pizza is finished cooking. I'm starving!" she said as Nathan pulled her up off the floor.

"Why don't you go change and I'll get plates and cut the pizza. I will meet you in the living room."

"Who said that you could stay and eat with me?" she asked, but when she saw his face fall she quickly added. "Kidding. I would love for you to stay."

"Good. But even if you told me to go I wouldn't. Now that you're back in town, I'm never letting you go."

"That's good because I won't let you go either. Now I'll be back in a couple of minutes. We can watch a movie while we eat our pizza. But my choice, otherwise we will wind up watching a war movie." she said as she walked towards her room to change.

"I don't always pick war movies. When we dated in high school sometimes I picked movies that you would like. Let me pick tonight. Please." Nathan yelled down the hall to Haley's room while he cut the pizza and poured drinks then made his way towards the living room.

"Okay, but if I don't like it I'm picking a different one." Haley said as she walked out of her room in blue PINK pants and a white tank top.

"Trust me, you'll like this one."

"Cocky much? Okay, Hotshot show me what you picked."

"Ready? Okay. Here it is." Nathan said as he pulled out a movie from behind his back.

"Nathan, this is the movie we watched on our first date. You remembered! We are totally watching this!"

"Of course I remembered. You spent hours convincing me to watch it."

"It was totally worth it though. It was the best first date I have ever had. It had a perfect ending too, falling asleep in your arms, on that couch in my living room."

"I think that was the moment I started to fall in love with you. Now come on, let's start this movie."

"Okay, but first I have to get the Ranch -."

"Dressing for your pizza. Already here." he said as he put the dressing down next to Haley's plate.

"You know me so well and I love you for it." Haley said as she walked over towards Nathan.

"I love you too." he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"You're going to have to stop kissing me like that."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm around you, I'll never get anything done. All I will want to do is kiss you. I forgot how good of a kisser you are."

"Well that's too bad because I have 3 and a half years of not kissing you to make up for. Now let's sit down the movie is about to start." Nathan said as he dragged Haley over to the couch just as the opening credits to Sleepless in Seattle started to play.

"I'm glad you came over tonight. I thought for sure that you hated me. Lucas said that you avoiding the apartment building at all cost. Only going home when you needed to."

"I avoid the apartment because I didn't want to hurt anymore. I realized that I messed up, I thought you hated me and the fact that you loved me and I was too afraid to say it back that night, killed me. I broke my own heart and yours in the process. But coming here tonight is the smartest thing I have done in a long time."

"You did break my heart that night, but it's all back together now. Just don't hurt me again."

"I would never hurt you again because my heart breaks when yours is broken."

"Do you think that a line like that is gonna get me to fall in love with you?" Haley asked jokingly.

"No, because you already are in love with me." Nathan replied cockily.

"Just shut up and kiss me." she said and Nathan instantly did as he was told. And let's just say that the movie didn't get watched as much as it did the first time they saw it.

**A.N- Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but the site wouldnt let me put it up. But enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy to see them all. I love all types of criticism. I would love more reviews. So please read, review and enjoy this new chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Stop."

"What?"

"Worrying about Haley. She is going to be fine. Her heart is never going to heal if you keep babying her."

"She's my best friend, it's my job to worry about her. Besides how did you know that I was worrying about her, Lucas?"

"Because you were playing with your hair, you do that when you worry. Just like how you quirk your eyebrow when you are trying to be cute. And how you jump up and down when you are really excited about something. I just notice these kinds of things. And my guess is that Haley and Nathan are talking right now. After you telling me about the speech you gave him at the park, if I was him I would have showed up at your doorstep begging for forgiveness and telling you that I love you."

"You are too sweet. I like that you know all those things about me. I guess I am worrying about Hales because I don't want her to get hurt again."

"She won't. Trust me."

"I do. So where are we going on this date?"

"Right here." Lucas said as he stopped his 4-door truck along the edge of the beach.

"Oh, the beach. That's so romantic." she said as Lucas got out of the truck, and walked over to Brooke's door to help her out. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Just being a gentleman. And I wanted tonight to be special." Lucas said as he led Brooke over to a spot on the beach where a picnic had been laid out.

"Really? Why is tonight so special?"

"You shall see. All in good time. Now open the basket." he said as him and Brooke sat down on the blanket.

"Yes, Sir." she said jokingly as she pulled the picnic basket over to her. "Yummy! Chocolate covered strawberries. My favorite! How'd you know?"

"Haley's been helping me set up for this date for the past couple of days. Plus you mentioned that they were your favorite desert the first time I cooked you dinner. Look at the rest of the stuff in the basket, it is all of your favorite things: chocolate chip cookies, fresh fruit, and those double chocolate brownies that Haley makes. Those things are amazing."

"You are so sweet. You know that?"

"Yea, I do."

"Oh my God. You really are related to Nathan. You're both so cocky! But I happen to like it in you, it annoys me when Nate is cocky."

"Well I'm glad you like me better than my cousin because I have something to tell you. Now I know that we only met like 3 weeks ago, but I'm in love with you. I think I was the first time I laid eyes on you."

Before he could say anything else, Brooke crushed her lips to his, only breaking apart when air became a problem.

"I love you too. I think it was love at first site. I think I could spend the rest of my life with you." Brooke said before she kissed him again. The two of them spent the next few hours talking, kissing, and feeding each other some of the great treats in the picnic basket.

**A.N Sorry this update took a while. I was having a total writer's block. I would really like some more reviews! I was kind of hoping for like 70-75 reviews all together before I put the next chapter up, it's really good. So just like 15 or 20 more reviews before the next chapter arrives! I also plan on updating my other story sometime this weekend, so look out for it. Read, review and enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I had a really great time tonight." Brooke said as her and Lucas walked up the stairs leading towards their apartments. "Do you want to come in for coffee or something? Haley's probably asleep already so we just have to be quiet. We're getting back a lot later than I thought."

"Yea, it's almost one in the morning." Lucas said as he looked at the time on his cell phone. "And to answer your question, I would love to come in."

"Good because I really don't want this night to end." she said as she opened her front door and her and Lucas walked towards the living room and kitchen.

"I'm going to go start the coffee and check on Hales. Just take a seat somewhere." Brooke said as she walked towards the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot.

"Okay, but where? Haley had all of her work stuff on the chairs and Nate and Hales are sound asleep on the couch." he said not really registering it.

"What did you say?" Brooke said as she walked out of the kitchen with a shocked look on her face.

"That Haley's crap is on the chairs and her and Nathan are sleeping -. Wait a minute. Haley and Nathan? When did that happen?" Lucas said finally realizing what he was saying as he stared at the couch in front of him. The site in front of them had them amazed. Nathan was spread out on the couch with Haley nestled in his arms. Her hands were laying on his chest, while his arms were holding her waist, very protectively. That looked so peaceful and very much in love, even while they were sleeping.

"I guess that talk you gave Nathan worked. You're so amazing, Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're not so bad yourself, Broody. But if he hurts her, I'm gonna hurt him."

"Sweetie, I love you, but you barely come up to Nathan's shoulders, and that's in high heels. How are you going to hurt him?"

"Fine. I'll pay someone to hurt him."

"Okay, but I don't think you will have to. Just look at how protective he is of her. That is how I am with you. Plus from all the stories I've heard about those two in high school, I think they're going to last this time. Now come on, we should probably leave them alone so they don't wake up." Lucas said as he ushered Brooke towards the kitchen.

"Fine, but we are getting full details tomorrow morning. We can go to the café and work on 'Operation: Keiran'. Oh, by the way. You're staying here tonight."

"Okay. And what the hell is 'Operation: Keiran'?"

"It's the plan to fix Keith, you know our landlord, up with Karen, our stand in mommy. Duh!" Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know who they are I meant what it 'Keiran'?"

"Oh, it's a combination of their names. Just like Nathan and Haley are 'Naley' and you and me are 'Brucas'."

"Ok. So I'm not going to even try to understand that one. Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"What said that I invited you to stay so we could sleep?" Brooke said as she laughed and pulled Lucas towards her bedroom.

**A.N Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I didn't really get as many reviews as I was hoping for. So I'm hoping for like a ton of reviews before I put the next chapter up. So just read, review and enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, missy. Start talking." Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Haley making pancakes and Nathan standing behind her, trying to distract her.

"About what?" she said while playfully trying to shove Nathan away, but instead he got closer to her and started to kiss her neck.

"About this." she said pointing to them. "You guys are acting all couply and like you're in high school. Not to mention me and Lucas found the two of you on the couch last night."

"What about me?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Some time over the last couple of weeks, Lucas started to leave clothes over at the girls' apartment.

"I was just telling Haley and Nathan about how we found them on the couch last night. And I wanted to know why they are acting like a couple again." Brooke said as she watched Haley and Nathan walk over the round kitchen table and as Nathan pulled Haley onto his lap when she tried to sit on her own chair. "Oh my God, you guys are acting like a couple of lovesick high schoolers." she said as Haley fed Nathan a piece of pancake and then gave him a short, chaste kiss.

"Would you please stop talking, Brooke? I forgot how cranky you are in the morning. Now if you could stop asking questions, me and my girlfriend would like to enjoy our breakfast." Nathan said with a smirk on his face. He liked the fact that he could call Haley his girlfriend again.

"No, I will not stop talking, Nathan. And wipe that smirk off your face. Hold on. Did you just say girlfriend?" Brooke asked from the other side of the kitchen.

"Yes, I did. I took your advice and came over here last night. I told her how I feel and why I ran. And she took me back."

"He was so sweet, Tigger. He re-enacted our first date. We watched Sleepless in Seattle, ate cheese pizza with ranch dressing, and we even fell asleep on the couch, like last time." Haley said as she got up off Nathan's lap and walked over to her best friend.

"On, that's so sweet. I'm so happy for you, Tutor girl." Brooke said as she embraced her friend in a hug. When she finally let go of Haley, Brooke walked over to Nathan, who was getting himself another cup of coffee. "And you. If you ever hurt her again, you better pray that you don't see me because I'll hurt you so bad." she said with complete honesty.

"I'm not going to hurt her again, Brooke. I love her too much. Even more than I did in high school." he said as she watched Haley have an animated conversation with Lucas.

"Well, then I guess, congratulations." she said as she gave him a hug. "You really do love her, don't you?" Brooke asked as she followed Nathan's gaze to Haley who was laughing at something Lucas said. Brooke couldn't help but notice an extra sparkle in both Nathan and Haley's eyes, something she hadn't seen since high school.

"I really do, Brooke. I'm gonna marry her someday. I'm not letting her get away this time." Nathan said as he looked Brooke in the eyes trying to prove how sincere he was.

"I believe you, Nate, I really do. You just don't know what a mess she was when you guys broke up and then when she found out that you were supposed to be getting married. She has cried over you more times then she cried over Chris. I just don't ever want to see her like that again. I have a feeling that you and Hales are going to grow old and grey together."

"My almost marriage was a mistake. She was the first girl I met after Haley and I just didn't want my heart to break anymore. I thought she was the answer. My dad was pissed when he found out. He loves Haley like a daughter. He told me to fight for her and not to throw my life away marrying someone that I didn't love. He was the one that convinced me I was doing to the wrong thing."

"Dan Scott always did like Hales. One Christmas at your house, he told me that if you and Haley got married he would be the happiest dad alive. I can just imagine how he reacted when he found out that you guys broke up."

"Yea, he was none to happy. Didn't talk to me for like a month. Mom finally convinced him that it was my life and that I was his only son. He'll be thrilled to know we are back together."

"Who will be thrilled to know we are back together?" Haley asked as her and Lucas walked over to Brooke and Nathan who were now sitting at the kitchen table. Instead of sitting on one of the two empty chairs, Haley sat down in Nathan's lap.

"My dad. He loves you like a daughter. He didn't talk to me for a month when we broke up."

"Oh, I love Papa Scott. That's too funny that he didn't talk to you because he calls me once a week." Haley said, cracking up with laughter at the thought of Dan Scott avoiding his only son, but him calling his son's ex-girlfriend every week.

"Oh, really. Well what do you talk about?"

"Mostly how my life is going. And how he enjoys living in Washington D.C."

"He never told me that he talks to you. Did you ever mention me?"

"Nope. You were one of the topics we never discussed. I told him how it hurt when we broke up, I guess he didn't want me to go through that pain again. He even threatened to kick your ass for me."

"I gonna assume that you told him not to because even though he yelled, he never tried to beat me up."

"Yea, I told him that it wouldn't look very good for the President of the United States to get arrested for beating his son. So don't think that I did it for you, I did it for him."

"Oh, thanks, baby. I feel so loved."

"Anytime, honey."

"Haley. You never told me that you still talk to Mr. Scott. How come?" Brooke asked, her voice filled with pain and confusion.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I just thought that if you knew, you would think that I was living in the past."

"Your right, I probably would. I just want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me anything. I don't want us to have secrets."

"I promise from now on I will tell you everything." Haley said as she got up to give her friend a hug.

"Good because I want to tell you something."

"If you're gonna tell me that you and Lucas have slept together, I already know. You both have that post-sex glow going on." as Haley said that all four people in the room laughed and Lucas dipped his head, slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's not that. Come on, I'll tell you in the living room and we can leave these boys alone to talk." Brooke said as she pulled Haley out of the living room.

**A.N Hey guys, sorry the update took so long. Life has just been crazy around here. I've got my grandparents 50****th**** wedding anniversary party coming up so I'm helping my aunts with getting everything ready. But school is almost done for the year, so once summer comes I'll try to update more often. So everyone, read the new chapter, review it, and enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

"So what do you want to tell me, Brookie?" Haley asked as the two girls sat down on the big, comfy couch in the living room.

"Lucas told me that he loved me last night." Evelyn said, her voice full of excitement.

"Okay...?" Haley asked not thinking too much because guys always told her best friend things like that.

"And I told him that I love him too. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I'm just so happy!" Brooke said with a wide smile on her face.

"Tigger! I'm so excited for you! He's the first guy you have ever said that to!"

"I know. It looks like both Scott boys have us in love."

"Yea, they do, don't they? Everything's so perfect right now. You and Lucas are in love, me and Nathan are back together. Everything is falling into place."

"I know what you mean, Hales. Nothing can mess this up. But can you believe it? I'm in love!" Brooke exclaimed before her and Haley talked about anything and everything.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen..._

"So you and Brooke. I'm happy for you, cousin. But I got to tell you, back in high school I would never have seen her settling down. She loved being single. I can she that you changed her though. She is defiantly not the same Brooke Davis I knew back in high school."

"I love her. I think that I could possibly spend the rest of my life with her. So what about you and Haley? When me and Brooke went out last night, you were moping around the rivercourt and Haley was ready to cry over some stupid chick flick."

"Well, after Brooke came to yell at me down at the court, I realized that I could have everything in the world, but none of it would matter if I didn't have Haley. So I came over here to try to win her back, I mean I really screwed up last week."

"Yea, you did. She cried for almost a week. I know you're family, but if you ever hurt her again, I'll kick your ass. Haley has become like a little sister to me over the last couple of weeks."

"I'm not going to hurt her again. Haley's the first girl I've ever been in love with and I know she will always be the only girl I will ever love. She has had my heart since we were sixteen. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. Hopefully this time though, when I ask, she'll say 'yes'."

"Who will say 'yes'?" a female voice asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Haley. Where is she?" Nathan responded to Brooke's question.

"She's getting out one of her scrapbooks. And what are you hoping she'll say 'yes' to?"

"Nate's gonna ask her to marry him." Lucas said before Nathan had the chance to answer.

"What? You guys just got back together! Don't you think it's a little too early to do something like that?" Brooke practically screamed.

"Don't, talk to loud, Brooke. I wasn't going to do anything yet. I was just telling Lucas that I want to spend the rest of my life with Haley."

"Oh, that's so sweet."  
"What's so sweet?" Haley asked as she walked back into the kitchen carrying a pink scrapbook.

"Nothi-..."

"What Nathan has planned for your date tonight." Brooke said while shooting Nathan a look telling him to go with it.

"Ooo, I want to know!" Haley exclaimed like a two year old.

"Nope, you can't know. It's a surprise." Nathan said while getting up from his spot at the table and walking over to the kitchen counter where Haley was standing looking through the scrapbook of the trip that her and the high school gang when they went to New York one year, thanking God that she bought the lie.

"Nate, you know I hate surprises." she said as she placed her hands on Nathan's arms and he placed his hands on her waist.

"I know, but you love my surprises." Nathan said as he pulled Haley closer to him.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Haley said as she nestled herself into Nathan's arms, but still looking up to him, completely forgetting about the other two people in the room.

"Of course I am."

"You are so cocky."

"I know. That's one of the reasons that you love me." he said before he placed a kiss on her lips that started short and sweet, but soon Nathan was begging for entrance, which Haley willingly gave. Before long the two were in a heated make out session, and they looked like they would be moving towards the bedroom any second.

"Okay, as much as I love the fact that you two are back together, I defiantly don't miss watching you two making out. I feel like I'm in high school again. You two are still a couple of horny teenagers." Brooke said, causing Nathan and Haley to break apart.

"I'm sorry, Brookie. I forgot that you and Luke were still here." Haley said as she tried to hide herself in Nathan's chest, totally embarrassed.

"I'm not. I love that fact that I can kiss you whenever I want." as Nathan said this, Haley dug herself further into his chest and Brooke playfully smacked him.

"Ow. That hurt. What did you do that for?"

"Because I can, Nathan. When did you become such a wuss?"

"I'm not a wuss. Maybe I just need someone to kiss it and make it feel better."

"Oh, where does it hurt, baby?" Haley asked as she gazed into Nathan's piercing blue eyes.

"Right here." Nathan said while pointing to his arm. As he pointed, Haley placed a soft kiss there.

"Anywhere else, sweetie?"

"Yea, right here." he said as he pointed to his lips.

"Okay, so I know where this is headed. Lucas and I are going next door because if I have to watch you two make out anymore, I'm going to be sick. Be ready to leave for the café in 20 minutes." Brooke said as she watched Haley stand on her tippy toes to give Nathan a kiss. By the time Brooke and Lucas were out of the kitchen, Nathan and Haley were in full make out mode again.

**A.N Hey guys! Sorry it took ****soo** **for me to get the next chapter up. My life has just been so crazy. I have had to help deal with all the last minutes details about my grandparents' 50****th**** wedding anniversary, but now that is over. I'll probably update more often now because school is almost over. Just three days of finals and then I'm done. So read this chapter and enjoy. Remember, I love reviews.**

_Foreshadow... Ok so everything is happy and nice now, but can everything stay this way, or is trouble lurking around the corner? _


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey kids. Just grab a table. I'll be over in a minute." Karen said when she noticed the four young adults walk in. "You guys have been coming here for like forever and you still sit in the same spot." she said when she finally joined them.

"Well. Yea. This is our table. See it even has our names carved in it. We just need to add Luke's name." Brooke said as she picked up Lucas's keys and used the pocketknife to carve into the table.

"Well, you're in a happy mood this morning, Haley. Would that have anything to do with you?" Karen asked Nathan, who was watching Haley with love in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Karen."

"Oh, shut up, Nathan. You know why you and Haley are in a good mood." Brooke said interrupting his and Karen's conversation. "Him and Haley got back together last night, Karen. You should have seen them this morning, they were so cute together, Lucas and I thought they were going to run off and get married or something."

"I'm hungry. Someone come with me to get food."

"You're always hungry, Lucas."

"And you point is, Hales?"

"Never mind." She said as her, Lucas and Brooke walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm happy for you, Nathan. I always knew that that when you guys were together in high school that you were meant to be. You better not hurt her again." Karen said as she watched Haley laughing at something in the kitchen with Luke and Brooke.

"I'm not going to. I love her so much, Karen. She's the one for me, the love of my life. I'm not letting her go this time." Nathan told Karen with complete honesty.

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"Ask who what?"

"Don't act dumb. You know what I am talking about. When are you going to ask Haley to marry you? You said it yourself, you aren't letting her go this time and I know that you still have the ring from last time."

"You're the second person to ask me that today. Why does everybody keep asking when I am going to propose, we just got back together?"

"Because we know you and we know that you want to spend the rest of your life we her. Now stop avoiding the question."

"What if she turns me down again? I don't think that I can survive being rejected twice by her."

"You can't spend your life thinking about the 'What If's'. You just have to live. And don't worry. Ask her when the time is right. She won't say 'no' this time, I can feel it."

"How can you be so sure that she won't reject me if I ask her?"

"Ask who what?" Brooke asked as her, Lucas and Haley rejoined Nathan and Karen at the table. Haley sat in the empty chair next two Nathan and Lucas and Brooke took the other two by Karen.

"Nathan was going to ask Haley is she wanted to go down to the River court and watch him and the guys play a bunch of high schoolers."

"Yea, see I played them twice recently. The first time was the first night I knew you were back in town. We won that time."

"What happened the second time you played them?"

"Well, Hales. It was the weekend after I stormed out of your place and well, they kicked our asses. So Jake convinced them to one more rematch. Best two out of three. And I would love for you to come be my cheerleader."

"Hey! I want to come too! Oh, and we can bring Peyton and Bevin. It would be like a mini squad reunion!" Brooke exclaimed, totally excited by the fact that she could be a cheerleader again. Even if it was just for one night

"Well, you heard Brooke. We're coming, but you better win because I can't have a boyfriend that loses to a bunch of high school boys."

"Oh, yea. What are you going to do if I lose, Haley?"

"I'm not going to kiss you anymore."

"Really? I don't think you could survive without kissing me."

"He proves a point, Hales. The last time you guys dated, every time someone would turn their back for like two seconds, you two would be all over each other."

'Okay, so I won't take kissing away. Instead, you have to go shopping with me and Brooke, with no complaining."

"You better hope you win, Nate. I went shopping with these two last week, it was a nightmare."

"Lucas. You seem to have forgotten that I dated Haley for two years in high school. I went shopping with these two all the time. Their trips never lasted more than 4 hours."

"Oh, but see this is were you are wrong, Nathan Scott. Haley and I have become much better shoppers. Now we can shop for as long as nine hours at a time."

"How? You guys could cover the entire mall in 4 hours back in high school."

"Honey. When Brookie and I would take you shopping, we wouldn't go to half the stores we wanted to."

"So then why does Luke think shopping with you two is terrible?"

"Because he can along on the 'Cheer Haley Up' shopping trip. See, back in California whenever one of us was depressed, we'd go shopping. Broody, came along to help me cheer up Hales."

"It didn't work though. I was still sad after the shopping trip as I was before. Except I was annoyed, too. Lucas complained for eight hours. He couldn't last more than an hour before he started to complain."

"I couldn't help it. My feet were hurting and if I had to give you one more opinion on how an outfit or a bra looked I was going to shoot myself." Travis whined just thinking about shopping with Brooke and Haley.

When Lucas mentioned seeing Haley in a bra, Nathan put his arm around Haley possessively and pulled her closer to him, while sending his cousin a death glare. "Lucas, I love you but if you ever see Haley in her bra again, I'll make it so you can't see anymore." Nathan said completely serious.

"No offense to you Haley, but the only girl I want to see in a bra is Brooke." Lucas said as she looked lovingly at the bubbly brunette sitting next to him.

"That's fine by me because if you did that would be disgusting and on the verge of weird, seeing as I think of you as a brother."

"Totally, talk about your weird threesomes. You, me and Broody, Hales? Creepy."

"No, it would be me, Nathan and Lucas, Tigger."

"Now that's a kinky threesome."

"And totally gross, Hales. The only person I want to share my bed with is you. Not you and my cousin, who is a guy no less, Sweetie."

"Okay, could we please not talk about threesomes anymore? As motherly figure to all four of you, I would like to pretend that you are all still virgins."

"Ok, Momma Karen, but I can speak for all of us, that were are most defiantly not virgins anymore."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, but her best friend ignored her and continued to talk.

"I know I haven't been one since sophomore year of high school. And I know Nathan and Haley haven't been ones since that trip we took to New York during March of our junior year. now, I don't know when Lucas here lost it, but if he never did, he defiantly did last night." Brooke finished with a laugh as Haley and Lucas bowed their heads in embarrassment and Nathan smirked. Karen couldn't help, but crack up with laughter at this site.

"Don't be shy about this, Haley. You seem to have forgotten that I walked in one you and Nathan once." Haley hid into Nathan's side when Karen finished what she was saying. This only caused Nathan's smirk to grow bigger.

"Oh my God! When did this happen, Karen? And why did you never tell me?" Brooke asked while pointing to Haley who was now sitting on Nathan's lap and hiding her head in the crock of his neck. Even though she is almost 25 years old, talking about her sex life, especially in front of the women she always considered a mom, was embarrassing.

"It was some time senior year. I had to leave early for something so I had Haley stay and close up for me, since Nathan was here too. I wasn't about to leave Haley alone, but since I knew Nathan would protect her if anything was to happen. Okay, so anyways, I'm halfway to where ever I was going, some business meeting or something, when I realized that I had left my planner, which had the address of the place where I was going in it, on the counter back at the café. So I turned around and when I pulled up in front, the entire place was pitch black, which was weird because it was only 10 minutes after closing, clean up never goes that fast."

"You know, you really don't have to finish this story, Mom. I think Brooke knows what happens next."

"Nonsense, the next part is the best, Hales. So back to my story, alright so I walk up the front steps of the café to find the door locked, so I pulled out the key and let myself in when all of the sudden, I hear this loud noise coming from the supply closet. Instead of being smart and calling the cops, I decide to check it out myself. When I opened the door I find Nathan and Haley making out, both shirtless and probably seconds away from losing other clothing items. When they finally realized that I was standing in the doorway, Nate smacked his against a shelf, on accident, causing an open bag of flour to fall and completely cover him and Hales. They looked so scared, that I couldn't help but to laugh. Let's just say, that was the last time I let Haley lock up the place." when Karen finished her story, her, Brooke and Lucas were laughing so hard that Haley and Nathan couldn't help but join in. All five of them were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the door open and someone approach the table.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

**A.N I just want to thank everyone for their supports and reviews. As much as I would love to own One Tree Hill, especially James Lafferty, I don't. So everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

"Chris." Haley stated.

"Felix." Brooke said.

"Rachel." Both girls said when they noticed the red head standing behind the two men in front of the table.

"It's good to see that you still remember us, girls." the scrawny man with tall blonde hair said as he stepped closer to Haley, causing her to lean closer to Nathan. When he noticed her discomfort, he protectively put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"What do you want, Chris? How did you even find us?" Haley questioned as she leaned onto Nathan's chest and snuggled on his lap.

"It's simply, Haley. I want to cause you the same pain that you caused me when you called off our wedding." Chris replied casually.

"You don't think that you caused me pain? You cheated on me with one of my best friends!" Haley yelled, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Maybe you should just go." Nathan said trying to get the group in front of them to leave.

"So, you must be Haley's new boyfriend." Chris said, finally noticing that Haley was sitting on Nathan's lap. "You know, you might not want to get too attached to her. See Haley will string you along and then dump you for this guy she dated in high school, not that he would date her. I mean look at her." Chris said he pointed to Haley, who now had tears streaming down her face.

"I know what you mean." everyone sitting at the table turned to give Nathan a shocked look. "She's absolutely gorgeous, and way out of your league. Also, it's a good thing that Haley would dump any guy for her high school boyfriend, seeing as she is sitting on his lap. Now, I suggest that you leave before I make you."

Chris, Felix and Rachel instantly moved towards the entranceway of the café after noticing that Nathan could easily best up both guys by himself not even thinking how much damage he could do if Lucas helped.

"Don't worry, Haley, you haven't seen the last of me." Chris said with a smirk as they walked out the door as Nathan sent him a glare and held Haley closer to him. When the group of friends finally thought the two guys and the girl had left, one guy re-entered the café and approached the table, specifically Brooke.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Brooke." and with that the Spanish man with black hair exited the café, joined Rachel and Chris and they sped off.

"Tigger, are you okay?" Haley asked when she noticed how scared her best friend looked.

"Yup. I'm fine." she replied putting a cheery smile on her face, but when Haley looked into her eyes she could see that for some reason Brooke was really afraid. But Haley wasn't the only one who noticed the look in Brooke's eyes.

"You know what? I feel like a chocolate chip muffin. Hales, Brooke. Can you guys help me get one from the kitchen?"

"Karen, why the hell do you need help getting a muffin?"

"Because I do, Lucas. Now come on, girls." Karen said as she dragged Haley and Brooke away from the table and towards the kitchen, leaving the two guys back tat the table.

"So who do you think those people were?"

"Well, the scrawny one was Haley's ex-fiancé. And I think the girl was one of the friends from back in California. And I don't know who that other guy was, but they all better stay far away from Haley." Nathan threatened, not sure he could control himself from beating the crap out of Chris if he saw him again.

"I know what you mean. I have a really bad feeling about that Felix guy. I saw how scared he made Brooke, even though she won't admit it."

"Well, we will just have to make sure that one of us is always with them. Nobody will try anything if we are around."

"I hope you're right, Nathan."

"Okay, Brookie, tell the truth. Are you alright?" Karen asked once they were alone in the kitchen.

"Yea, Momma Karen. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Stop lying to us, Brooke Penelope Davis! Now tell us the truth. Why are you so afraid of Chris's best friend?" Haley demanded.

"I'm not alright okay!" Brooke yelled. "Don't make me tell you here. Let's just get the boys and go back to the apartments. I'll tell you then." Brooke pleaded with the other two women.

"Okay. You guys go ahead. I'll just close up and meet you guys there."

"Karen, you don't have to close up early. This can wait till later."Brooke said, trying to delay them.

"No, it can't, Brooke. I saw how scared you are of that guy. I'll just say that I have a family emergency, which I do, and I'll kick everyone out. Okay?"

"Okay, but don't do this because of me."

"I'm not, Brooke. Come here you two." Karen said as she pulled the two younger women into a hug and then started to talk again. "Now listen well. You two are like daughters to me. I can tell when you guys need me and right now is one of those times, so don't argue with me. Now go out front, get the boys and I'll meet you in you apartment in 15 minutes. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good, now go." Karen said as she pushed them out of the kitchen and she started to turn off the machines.

**A.N Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I just want to say that I will be leaving for Florida on Friday and won't have access to a computer, so I am going to try and update a lot this week to keep you guys happy. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

"Hales, can you get the boys? I'll meet you guys out by the car."

"Yea, sure. We'll be out in a second." Haley replied as Brooke walked out the door and towards the car.

"Where's Brooke going?" Lucas asked as Haley approached the table.

"She's meeting us at the car. We are going back to the apartment. Brooke has something she needs to tell us, Karen's shutting down the café early and meeting us there."

"What does she need to tell us, Hales?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas stood up.

"Something about Felix. She's really scared of him, Nate. I don't know why though. I'm worried about her."

"Don't be. It's all going to be okay." Nathan said while pulling Haley into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"I hope you're right, Nathan." Haley said as the three of them walked of the café, while Nathan kept an arm around her waist.

When they arrived at the car Brooke was already inside and she was slightly shaking in the backseat. When Haley, Nathan and Lucas were all in the car, they started the dead silent trip back to the apartment complex.

------------------------------------------------------ 

Do you guys want tea or anything? I want tea. No wait, I want coffee. No tea. We have cookies too. Haley made some the other day. There might be some left. I'm gonna go see." Brooke said as she walked away from the people in the living room and into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go check on her. She is always like this when she is hiding something big. I'll be right back."

----------------------------------------------------- 

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yup. Just dandy, Haley."

"No, you're not, Brookie. You're shaking. Come here." Haley said as she forced Brooke to put down the tea bags she was holding. As soon as Brooke was in front of Haley, she was engulfed in a huge hug. "Now tell me the truth."

"I'm so scared, Haley. Why couldn't he just stay in California? Why did he have to come when everything is so great?"

"Who Chris?"

"No Felix."

"What does he have to do with anything? He's just Chris's best friend."

"He has everything to do with it."

"Why? Brooke, just tell me. Why are you so afraid of Felix?"

"Because he... he..." Brooke tried to say before breaking down into tears.

"Girls! Karen's here!" Nathan yelled from the living room, interrupting the now sobbing Brooke.

"We're coming, Nathan." Haley yelled before turning back to Brooke. Haley held her at arms length and made sure they were looking into each other's eyes before she asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"No." Brooke said, closing her eyes before continuing. "But I don't really have a choice. The sooner I deal with it, the better. Let's get this over with."

"I'm here for you, no matter what. Don't forget that, okay?"

"I know, Tutor girl. You're my best friend, the sister Destiny forgot to give me, you are my family. The same goes for you too. I'm always going to be by your side."

"I know, Tigger. Now we better go tell the boys and Karen what is going on before they think we ran away or something." Haley said as she linked arms with Brooke and they walked out of the room and towards their motherly figure and boyfriends.

**A.N Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm almost at 100! I would love to make 105 before I put the next chapter up, but since I leave for Florida on Friday and I don't want to leave you guys hanging on what happened to Brooke back in California, I will try to update either tomorrow or Wednesday. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

"Are you okay, honey?" Karen asked as she hugged Brooke after her and Haley re-entered the room.

"I'm okay. I think. I'll feel better after I tell you guys what is going on. So, Hales, Karen, you two should probably sit down." Brooke told them, knowing that what she was about to say would cause them to freak out.

'Okay, I can do this. These people love me. They wont hate me. He can't hurt me anymore.' Brooke thought to herself when she noticed that everyone was sitting down and she had to start explaining. Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch with his arm around her waist and her legs on his lap. Karen and Lucas were occupying both of the comfy oversized chairs in the room. 'Okay. Deep breath in then just start talking.'

"Okay. So instead of me trying to avoid the inevitable again, I'm just going to tell you what happened." Brooke said, stopping to take a deep breath and calm her nerves. "Alright, Haley, you know how about a month and a half before we left California, I started dating someone, but wouldn't talk about it?"

"Yea, but what does that have to do with Felix?"

"Felix was the guy that I was dating." Brooke said, she couldn't help but feel somewhat happy when she saw jealousy in Lucas's eyes.

"Tigger, why didn't you tell me? Did Chris know? I mean Felix is his best friend." Haley questioned as Nathan's arms went tighter around Haley's waist from anger at the mention of Chris's name.

"At first Felix and I decided to keep things a secret because you and Chris had so much going on with the wedding. But later on there was a different reason why I didn't tell you. And no, Chris didn't know, although he probably does now."

"Brooke, you can always talk to me, no matter what. I don't care if I'm in the middle of a phone call with the President. You can always tell me anything."

"I know, Hales. You just had so much going on. And I probably have interrupted you on the phone with the President seeing as how we know him." Brooke said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing.

"True, you have. But, Tigger, I'm serious I don't care what I am doing, always tell me things."

"I will, Tutor girl."

"Okay. Now tell us the other reason why you didn't tell me that you were dating Felix."

"Alright." Brooke said, tearing up just thinking about what she was going to say next. "Okay. About two weeks before we cam here, Felix started to... He started to..." Brooke would start, but fail to finish her thought before breaking down into tears. Seeing that she would fall apart any minute, Lucas got up, walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, just before she collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Pretty Girl? What did he do to you?" Lucas asked as he sat on the ground, rocking her back and forth as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"He started to beat me and when I told him that I was going to break up with him and tell Haley that he was beating me, he said that he was going to kill me and than he was going to hurt everyone I care about." she muffled into his neck, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Upon hearing this, Haley and Karen immediately started to cry, Nathan was shocked and Lucas was pissed. Nathan could see that Lucas was going to do something stupid, but Haley was his main concern right now. He knew her and he knows that she is probably blaming herself.

"What do you mean he beat you? I'll kill him. That son-of-a-btch. When I see him, I'll kill him." Lucas said, letting go of Brooke and storming towards the front door, only to be stopped by Karen, who's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but you could see the fury in them.

"Lucas Scott. You stop right now! Do you think Brooke wants this? For her boyfriend to go kill then man that beat her?" Karen said blocking the front door.

"Hell yea. Now move out of my way." Lucas commanded, trying to move around Karen.

"No, she doesn't. Now I want to hurt this guy as much as the next person, but you place right now is comforting Brooke. No go back in there and be a good boyfriend." Karen said, pushing Lucas back into the living room.

When he want back into the living room, Lucas found Brooke being comforted by Haley and Nathan, who were both giving him looks that could him looks that could kill. When Brooke sensed Lucas's presence in the room, she immediately broke away from Haley and Nathan and ran into Lucas's comforting embrace.

"Don't worry, baby. It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. I'm going to protect you, Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he held Brooke and smoothed her hair, trying to calm her down.

"You promise?" Brooke asked quietly into his shoulder.

"I promise. I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too, Lucas." She said as she cried into his chest and he held her tight. Brooke could only hope that Felix, Chris and Rachel would leave town soon without trouble, but Brooke knew she was wrong.

**A.N Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I am going to try to put up one more chapter before I leave for Florida, but who knows what my schedule is like between now and Friday. So please review and enjoy this chapter, I tried to put some more Brucas stuff in there for all you Luke and Brooke fans. **


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

"Hales. What's wrong?" Nathan asked later that night. It was around 9 o'clock when Brooke finally cried herself to sleep. Karen had left sometime around eight because she had a date with Keith and Brooke wouldn't allow her to miss it. It turns out that when Haley and Brooke came back to town, Karen was actually starting to consider dating again and seeing her girls again gave her the extra push she needed. Brooke wouldn't forgive herself if Karen missed her date because of her. The only reason Haley had left Brooke's side was because Lucas promised that he would stay with her. The only thing Haley could do now was wait around the house, which in her case meant furiously scrubbing the counter top in the kitchen.

Instead of answering Nathan, Haley moved on to washing the dishes.

"Sweetie. Are you okay?" Nathan asked once again, but this time he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, instead of watching her from the other side of the counter. When Haley felt Nathan's arms around her, she instantly relaxed in his hold.

"It's my fault." Haley finally said, turning around to look at Nathan.

"What do you mean, Hales? You didn't force Felix to beat Brooke." Nathan said, trying to understand what she means.

"She met Felix through me. If I had just said 'yes' when you proposed, none of this would have happened. I never would have been engaged to Chris and Brooke never would have met Felix. This is all my fault." Haley got out before breaking down in tears.

"Honey." Nathan said, rubbing her back soothingly. "This isn't your fault. You didn't force him to hit her. You can't change the past. You just have to be strong now. Haley, you have to be strong for Brooke."

"I don't think I can. Brooke's always been the strong one. I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, you can. You can be strong for Brooke. And I will help you. Whenever you need to cry or have a weak moment, come to me. That's why I am here." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

"So that's the only reason you are here? To be my shoulder to cry on? What if I need you for other things?"

"Like what?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not like that, you pig." Haley exclaimed knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"At least I got you to laugh." Nathan pointed out. It was nice to hear her laugh again. Nathan always thought Haley was the prettiest laugh ever.

"See, that's another reason why I need you. You can make me laugh, no matter how I am feeling. I could be in the worst mood ever, but somehow you can make me laugh. And I love you for that."

"I love you too. And I'm glad that I can always make you laugh, no matter what. You are so pretty when you laugh."

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty all the time?"

"No, I'm not. You're pretty when you cry, even though I hate seeing you like that. You're the prettiest though when you lay in my arms, after we make love and the sun shines perfectly on your hair. It's the prettiest site I will ever see."

"You know, you have a way with words, Nathan Scott." Haley said, placing one of her hands on Nathan's check. "How did I get so lucky? Why would you give me a second chance?"

"Because I love you. And because I don't need to see you with my eyes to know what you are doing or thinking. And because I know I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. The time we spent apart was horrible and I never want to do it again."

"Promise me we will always be like this."

"Like what, Hales?"

"So in love that your heart aches. And that whenever something bad happens, I can always turn to you. Promise me, that no matter what happens, this won't change."

"I promise. I'm not letting you go. No matter what happens, we will always be together. I love you, Haley James."

"I love you too." Haley responded as she kissed him soundly. She could only hope that he would be able to keep his promise with whatever Chris was about to pull.

**A.N Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews! This is probably the last chapter that I am going to put up until I get back from Florida, but since we leave tomorrow afternoon I can try to put one more up and maybe one of my other story. So enjoy this chapter, I know it is just Naley stuff, but I can't help it. They are just so cute. I hope everyone enjoyed the season finale of OTH last night, it was so good. And baby James is such a cutie. So everyone read and enjoy. I love reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful. Nobody had seen or heard from Chris, Felix, or Rachel since the incident at the café, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Tonight Haley and Brooke were going down to the Rivercourt with Peyton and Bevin to watch Nathan, Lucas and the other guys play Nathan's team from his basketball camp. Peyton and Bevin had been filled in on what happened to both Haley and Brooke back in California. Jake, Skillz, and Tim had been told too so that Brooke and Haley never had to be alone. Of course when the guys found out, they were pissed and ready to beat the crap out of not only Chris and Felix, but Rachel too. They didn't, but only after Haley and Brooke promised all 5 guys that if Chris or Felix tried anything, they could beat them senseless.

"Let's go, Nathan!" Haley yelled as Nathan ran down the court to score an easy lap-up to put his team up by 6 points. "That's my boyfriend!" she told everyone proudly.

"Hales. You do know that you are supposed to cheer for the entire team, right?" Bevin asked, as the other team scored. The person that scored was Mac, who had been flirting with Haley since she got there. Haley knew he was just trying to cause trouble, but she loved the fact that Nathan was jealous of a 17 year old.

"I know, Bev. I just can't help it that my boyfriend looks so sexy when he is playing basketball." Haley responded as Nathan stood next to her so he could inbound the ball. As he ran back on the court he sent her one of his famous smirks, which she returned with a playful wink.

"Wow. It really is just like high school again." Brooke said remembering what she said at the café a while ago. "Nathan is playing amazingly, yet somehow manages to flirt with Haley, while she cheers for just him and the rest of us have to watch. And it's nice to see that Nathan gets jealous if a guy so much as looks in Haley direction. And like every other time we have this conversation, Haley doesn't listen." Brooke finished as she looked over to Haley, who was in her own little world as she watched Nathan score again.

"Oh, leave them alone, Brooke. This is the first time I have seen Nathan truly happy in a long time. And you have to admit that you are glad that Nathan and Haley are back together again." Peyton said as Bevin and Brooke nodded their heads in agreement. "And you know as well as I do, Nathan and Haley will still act this way when they are in their 80's because that is who they are. They will always be so in love, a type of love the rest of us can only hope to find. And if we do find their kind of love, we should consider ourselves truly lucky because not everyone finds their true love, someone that completes them. I was around Nathan when he and Haley broke up and the time after that and it was like a part of him was missing, and now that she is back, he's complete again. Now tell me you don't see the same thing in Haley."

"Are you kidding me? This is the happiest I have seen her since high school. Sure she was happy at college, but that extra spark, the one she gets from her happiness with Nathan, was missing. Even when she was set to marry Chris, I could tell that she wasn't completely happy because her heart wasn't in it and he wasn't Nathan. When I first saw Haley and Nathan asleep on the couch together in our apartment, I'll admit, I was scared. I saw how he hurt her so much in the past, not on purpose, I know, but it's my job as best friend to be scared. That next morning though when I saw them in the kitchen together, I wasn't scared anymore. I was happy because my best friend was finally completely happy." Brooke said as she looked over to Haley who was now talking to Nathan because they decided to take a 5-minute break before finishing the game. "You know, people back in high school used to say that they dated because he was captain of the team and she was a head cheerleader, but by looking at them you could tell it's not true. They dated because they are Nathan and Haley. They fit each other. They made each other who they are today. When one lacks something, the other macks up for it. That have that kind of love you read about in fairy tales."

"Your right, Brooke." Bevin started. "They do make each other happy and they are each other's true love, but look at us. Peyton, you have Jake, who you are totally head over heels in love with. And Brookie, even though you just met Travis, I now you and you never get serious with a guy, let alone say 'I love you', so he means a lot to you. And I know you probably imagine spending the rest of your life with him. And look at me. Married for two years, six months pregnant. I love Skillz so much, and I even have proof." she said she placed a hand on her bulging stomach. "And even though we just eloped and didn't have a big ceremony to show everyone how much we love each other, we didn't need it because I know how much I love him and how much he loves me, and he knows it and the people closets to us know it. And that's all that that matters."

"What 'cha guys talking about?" Haley asked as she rejoined the girls on the sidelines as the guys started to play again.

"Bevin was just pointing out how lucky we are. For all of us to be in love and happy."

"We are lucky, Peyton." Haley said as she wrapped an arm around her curly blonde hair friend's shoulder.

"Okay, so now that we how lucky we are. Let's cheer on our boys." Brooke said as Lucas joined the boys on the court. Even though he has HCM, he likes to play every once in a while. When Lucas first found out about his heart disease, he was upset, but then he realized that he had other things to live for. He has his family, and his friends, and his career outside of basketball, and now he has Brooke, too. He wouldn't give any of that up in order to have a healthy heart.

**A.N Hey guys! I'm back from Florida! I had such a great time there! The beaches were so pretty and the guys were gorgeous! So here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews on the last one! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

"So how come you guys have cheerleaders and we don't?" one of the high school boys asked Jake while he was trying to guard him.

"Because we do. Does that answer your question, Tyler?" Jake responded as he passed the ball to Tim, who shot it in to increase their lead to 10 points.

"No it doesn't. So what gives?"

"Fine, see those four girls?" Jake asked nodding towards where Haley, Brooke Peyton and Bevin were standing.

"Yea, the short one with the reddish brown hair is the girl that Mac keeps hitting on and it makes Coach real mad."

"Well, those four girls are our girlfriends and back when we all played ball at Tree Hill High, they were the cheerleaders. And Brooke, the short one with brown hair, thought it would be fun to act like we are in high school again. And if I were you, I'd tell your friend to stop flirting with Haley. She's Nathan's girlfriend and if Mac pushes Nathan too far, let's just say practice won't be so much fun for you guys." Jake said as he and Tyler looked over to where Mac was trying to hit on Haley and score at the same time. Seeing that Mac wasn't paying complete attention to the game, Nathan took this opportunity to steal the ball away from him and run down the court to score the winning basket. As soon as the ball was in the hoop, Haley took off from the sidelines, ran across the court and launched herself into Nathan's arms to share a game-winning kiss.

"Well, when you said it would be just like high school, you didn't think you would be this right, did you Brooke?" Jake asked as him, Lucas, Skillz and Tim joined the remaining girls on the sidelines.

"Do you mean that Nathan and Haley would make out in the middle of the court like they did after the state championship? Then, no. If you meant having a great time and you guys kicking the other team's ass? Then, yes."

"Well, I meant the first part, but the second part it true too. So when do you think they will come up for air? Nathan's team is still here." Jake asked as they looked at Nathan and Haley who were making out at center court, then over to Nathan's students who looked disgusted.

"Oh, I know how to make them stop. At least this is how I did it in high school." Brooke said as she removed herself from Lucas's grip and walked over to the happy couple. "Ahh! Clowns!" Brooke yelled right next to Haley causing her to jump 5 feet away from Nathan and everyone else to laugh.

"Clowns! Where?" Haley screamed as she looked around frantically for them. One of the things that scared Haley the most were clowns.

"Calm down, Tutor girl. There are no clowns. It's just the only way I know how to get your lips off of Boy Toy's." Brooke said as she stood next to Haley and tired to calm her down.

"You mean I was freaking out because of nothing?" Haley asked, looking her best friend in the eyes.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Brooke replied. "Ow, that hurt." She exclaimed after Haley slapped her in the arm.

"Good. That's what you get for freaking me out and interrupting me while I was kissing my boyfriend." Haley said as she walked into Nathan's open arms and he circled them around her possessively.

"Well, sorry." Brooke dragged out. "But I know I didn't enjoy watching you two make out and I speak for the rest of our friends. Now I can't speak for you camp students, Nathan, but by the looks on their faces, they are disgusted."

"Oh my God. I totally forgot they were still here." Haley said as her cheeks turned bright red and she hid her face into Nathan's side.

"I didn't." Nathan said with a smirk on his face causing Haley to hit him playfully. "What? That will show Mac that the most beautiful girl in the world is taken."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I guess I can take back hitting you. You do know that Mac never stood a chance? I only have eyes for you, Nathan Scott."

"And I only have eyes for you, Haley James." Nathan said as he leaned down to give her a short kiss. "And I knew you weren't interested in Mac. I just like to show everyone that you are with me and that I am completely in love with you." he said when they broke apart. Right when they were about to kiss again Brooke interrupted them.

"Okay, as much as we love the fact that you guys are a couple again, we don't want to keep watching you two kiss. So can we please do something else? And Nathan, tell your team to go back to the camp and enjoy the rest of the night since the camp ends tomorrow. We will meet you guys at our apartment in 5 minutes, no later." Brooke demanded before returning to their friends then taking off towards the apartment complex.

"Well, you heard the woman. Go tell the kids to go back to camp. I'll wait for you over by the picnic table." Haley said as she shoved Nathan towards his team and then walked over to the picnic table.

"Okay guys. Go back and enjoy your last night at camp. We have practice at 9 tomorrow morning before you leave. So don't stay up too late." Nathan told his team as quickly as he could so he could get back to Haley.

"Hey, Coach." one of his players called as he was about to walk away.

"Yea, Mac?"

"So, that girl is your girlfriend, right?" he asked and Nathan responded with a nod. "Then how come the first time we saw you two together you said that you were just friends?"

"Because then we were just friends. We got back together a couple of weeks ago."

"So you took my advice."

"What advice?" Nathan asked.

"To be with her before she met me. You know, what I told you the first time we played here. If sucks that you're dating her cause she is looking fine." Mac said knowing it would make Nathan mad.

"So I'm going to ignore what you just said and get back to Haley. Have fun tonight." Nathan said walking away, but turning around to say something else. "Oh, and Mac. I'd get a lot of rest tonight if I were you because you'll be doing a lot of running tomorrow."

As Nathan walked up to Haley, who was standing up waiting for him, he put an arm around her waist and they started to walk away. Both could swear they could hear the team teasing Mac in the distance as they walked away from the Rivercourt and towards their apartments.

**A.N Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter. This chapter was just another fluffy one before the drama will start again. The next two chapters are slightly fluffy too, so just be patient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

"So, who wants Chinese?" Brooke asked after trying to cook dinner for everyone. "I know I said that I would make dinner, but all we have is a quart of ice cream and some graham crackers."

"Well, who's turn was it to go grocery shopping?" Peyton asked from her spot on the couch.

"Brooke's." three voices replied.

"Oh, no. I don't get the blame for there being no food in the house. I bought enough food for two girls, me and Haley. I didn't count on you two eating everything in site." she said pointing to Nathan and Lucas.

"She does prove a point." Haley stated from where she was sitting next to Nathan. "Why do you guys always eat our food? Don't you have food at you own place, you know the apartment next door."

"Yea, baby, we have our own food, but you can't really call that our home seeing as we are over here all the time. Plus my home is where ever you are."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Haley said as she gave Nathan a quick kiss. "But you didn't answer my other question. Why do you always eat our food?" she asked, pretending to be mad.

"Because it tastes better. Plus, Haley, you are an amazing cook. All I can do is make a sandwich. And why would I go to my apartment to eat when I spend all my time here?"

"Okkkayy." Haley dragged out. "You're forgiven. But since you do eat here so much, you and Lucas have to start helping with the groceries. That means paying and going to the store."

"Whatever you say, Honey." Nathan said awaiting his next kiss for agreeing so easily, which Haley willingly gave to him.

"Damn, can you say whipped, dawg?" Skillz said after watching Haley and Nathan interact.

"Hey, baby. Can you get me some of those graham crackers with ice cream on top?"

"Yea, Bev. Coming right up." Skillz replied, walking out of the living room to get her snack.

"And he thinks I'm the whipped one!" Nathan said, getting a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Oh shut up, Nathan. He's doing something nice for his pregnant wife. You better remember this when I am pregnant." Haley said, not even realizing what she said, but everyone else did. Especially Nathan, who's eyes were practically bulging out of the sockets as she turned to look at her.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, still in shock.

"What? That you better be nice to me when I'm pregnant with you child? Oh!" Haley said finally realizing what she said as her face turned bright red from embarrassment. "I don't know." she said finally answering Nathan's question.

"I hope you did because I plan on having lots of babies with you after we get married." Nathan aid giving her a kiss that was shirt and sweet, until Haley pulled him in for another kiss, leading to a make-out session.

"Okay as much as we love the fact that you two want to have a lot of kids, we don't want to watch you make them." Brooke said ruining the moment and causing them to jump apart, both slightly embarrassed, Haley more than Nathan.

"Sorry. Kind of forgot you guys were here. Just got a little carried away." Haley said sheepishly while everyone laughed.

"I'm not. The love of my life just said she wanted to have kids with me. Y'all are lucky that I haven't carried her off to a bedroom yet." Nathan said, making Haley turn super red and making everyone laugh again.

"Yeah! Free porn!" Tim exclaimed.

"Okay. Ew! Are you seriously that stupid?" Peyton asked Tim, who was obviously checking Haley out. "Obviously you are." she said when she noticed what Tim was doing. Shortly after she noticed everyone else did. Everyone was shocked and slightly scared of what Nathan's reaction would be, seeing as he always got mad if another guy even looked in Haley's direction.

"Tim! Stop staring at Haley's chest!" Nathan demanded.

"What? I'm not staring." Tim said trying to act innocent, even though he continued to look at Haley's chest.

"Tim. You've been my best friend for a lot of years, but that won't stop me from hitting you. Now stop looking at Haley like she is a piece of meat." Nathan yelled as he got up from his spot next to Haley and stood in front of Tim, blocking his line of site.

"Geez, Nate. What ever happened to bros over hoes?" Tim asked finally noticing how mad Nathan was.

Haley, sensing what Nathan was going to do next, decided to intervene. "Nathan can you come and help me with something in the kitchen?"

"Yea, hold on a second, Hales." Nathan said not stepping away from Tim, who actually looked a little scared. He didn't mean what he said, he just wasn't thinking.

"Please, Nate. It's important." Haley said, stepping between Nathan and Tim and giving Nathan the puppy dog eyes she knows that he can't say no to.

"Fine, come on." Nathan said turning towards the kitchen and walking through the door. Haley started to follow, but turned around last minute.

"Tim, I know you didn't mean what you said, but you know how Nathan is. Now I'm not mad and I'm going to try to calm down Nathan, but I think it might be better if you aren't out here when we come back from the kitchen. I don't want you to say anything that might cause Nathan to do something he is going to regret." Haley told Tim softly and he nodded in response before walking out the front door as Haley walked towards the kitchen. Just as she was about to enter she caught Brooke and Lucas's eyes who gave her comforting smiles, they both knew that Nathan was mad at Tim and probably wouldn't calm down easily.

**A.N . . . Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took forever to get up. My life has just been so crazy lately. This chapter was going to be put up earlier this week, but my Grandma had a stroke the other day, so I didn't have much time to post it. I want to try and get as many chapters up before I go to Tennessee for a friend's track meet and before school starts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. And just to let everyone know, I will be putting "Love At Duke University" on hiatus until further notice. I am just having a hard time getting inspired to write that one. **


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

When she entered the kitchen, Haley found Nathan pacing around with an angry look on his face. As Haley approached him, she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he actually jumped when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Hey, Baby. You okay?" Haley finally asked when she got Nathan to stop pacing a sit down, she was sitting on his lap rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

"No, I almost punched my best friend since 1st grade. First, he openly checks you out right in front of me and secondly, he has the nerves to call you a ho. I should be asking you if you are okay. Are you?"

"I'm fine. I know he doesn't mean it. He's Tim. He doesn't think before he speaks. He's a pig and manwhore, but we love him because he is our Tim. He won't change. Ten years from now we may be older, but he will still be our loveable, dopey, disgusting pig, manwhoring Tim." Haley said, getting a laugh from Nathan.

"How can you have such a big heart, Haley James? Then man calls you a ho, yet you still defend him."

"Because I know he didn't mean it. And because he is your best friend and I saw how mad you were. If I don't defend him, you might do something you'll regret. Like punch him or something. Did I mention how of you I am?" Haley said bringing one of her hands to hold on his face as the other one continued to rub his back.

"Why?"

"Because of how you controlled that situation. Back in high school you would have hit the guy the first time you saw him looking at me like Tim was. But today you didn't. You controlled the anger I knew you had inside you and yet you still walked away from Tim."

"That's only because you said you needed me. If you left me alone, Tim would have a broken nose right now. What did you need by the way?"

"I don't you believe that for one second, mister. I knew that when you did nothing more than yell at him the first time, you wouldn't punch him. I was afraid that you would say something you would regret. That's why I told you I needed help in the kitchen, to get you away from everyone else."

"Like what? Plus no matter what I had said he would have bounced right back. It goes in one ear and out the other. He's Tim."

"First, I'm going to ignore what you just said. Now you are acting like an ass. That's not the Nathan Scott I know. Secondly, I don't know what you would have said. I do however know that it would have been bad and then you would have felt like an ass and super guilty." Haley said getting off his lap and walking towards the counter to get a cookie for Nathan.

"Haley, he deserved it. I reacted the same way I would if it was anyone else. He treated you like a piece of meat and then he called you a ho. He's lucky you made me leave the room. Tim knows that you are my girlfriend, yet he treated you like any other girl!" Nathan yelled, standing up and starting to pace again.

"Nathan! Calm down!" Haley exclaimed as he forced him to sit back down and she sat on his lap and handed him the cookie. They could always make him calm down. "Now as much as I love the fact that you are jealous of your best friend, that I would never even consider dating even if I was single. And he would never make a move on me."

"Yes he would. Tim tries to get with any girl, no matter what. Of course he would want to date you. You are beautiful, and smart, and ..."

"And completely in love with you." Haley interrupted him. "Even when I was with Chris, there wasn't a day that my heart wasn't with you. You're it for me, Nathan Scott. There is no one else in the world for me. I've known since senior year of high school that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've just been to afraid to admit it." Haley said looking into his eyes, before kissing him with more passion than he ever thought possible.

"Marry me, Haley."

**A.N . . . Hey guys! You all should be totally proud of my. I go from posting no chapters to two in one day. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

--------------------NALEY------------------------- 

"I'm sorry. What did you just say? Because it sounded like you just asked me to marry you." Haley asked, getting off of Nathan's lap and walking to the other side of the kitchen.

"I did." Nathan answered, standing up as wall and walking over to Haley and placing his hands on her hips. "Marry me." he said looking into her eyes.

"Nathan, we just got back together a few weeks ago. Don't you think that is rushing things?" Haley asked, barley looking at him.

"No. I've known for a long time now that I want to spend forever with you. And now I know you feel the same. So why can't forever start today?"

"Yes." Haley said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes?" Nathan asked, making sure he heard her right. Haley could only nod her head in response, trying to prevent the happy tears that were threatening to fall.

As soon as Haley nodded her head, Nathan swooped her up in his arms and spun her in the air before holding her tight and kissing her hard.

"I need to get something from my apartment. Come with me." Nathan said as he dragged Haley out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "We'll be right back." He yelled to the group of very confused friends in the living room as he closed the front door behind him and Haley.

"I wonder what that was about." Bevin finally said, breaking the silence in the group.

"It's probably nothing. My guess is they went to have sex." Brooke said with complete seriousness, making everyone laugh. "What? I'm not kidding. You know how they are. Nathan gets jealous slash defensive, Haley gets turned on, they run off and have sex." she said, getting another round of laughter from everyone.

"Babe." Lucas said, trying to make himself stop laughing. "Nathan told me that him and Haley are taking it slow. He doesn't want to risk losing her again." he continued as he put an arm around her waist at their spot on the couch.

"Well, I guess we will just have to find out when they get back." Peyton stated, trying to get off the topic of their friends' sex life.

"Yup, but what are we going to do in the meantime?" Jake asked from his spot on the floor next to Peyton.

"I know." Skillz said, spotting something under the T.V. "Who's up for a good old-fashioned game of Twister?"

-------------------NALEY---------------------- 

**A.N. . . Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up. I've just been so busy** **trying to get ready for my trip to Tennessee. I want to put one more chapter up before I leave, but I am also trying to update my Myspace, which I have also be neglecting. So I'm super sorry. I'm going to try to put another chapter up before I leave. Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline. Although I wish that I could own James Lafferty. I mean hello, have you seen that boy!_

--------------------NALEY--------------------------- 

"Nathan." Haley whinned from where she was sitting on the bed in his room. Nathan all but forced her to sit down before he started to rummage through his closet. "Will you please tell me what you are looking for?"

"Hold on. Baby." Nathan replied as a shoe flew out of the closet. "I almost got it." he finished as another shoe flew out, this one missing Haley's head by half an inch.

"Hey, buddy. Watch where you are throwing the shoes, or you are going to have a headless fiancé."

"Oh my God, Haley. Are you okay?" Nathan asked, rushing out of the closet and immediately starting to see where she was hurt. "I just really wanted to find something. I wasn't watching to see where I was throwing things."

"It's okay. No harm, no foul. So now tell me, what were you looking for?"

"This." Nathan replied, pulling a ring box out of his pocket and opening it for Haley. Inside was a 5k princess cut diamond on a white gold band that had once belonged to Nathan's grandma. When Haley finally looked up from the ring, Nathan had gotten down on one knee.

"This may not be how I planned on proposing to you, in the middle of my bedroom. I wanted to do it at the rivercourt, where so many of our firsts have happened. I was going to hang lights from the trees and have your favorite foods. So even though this isn't where I wanted to ask you to be my wife. This is what I wanted to say." Nathan said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You are the love of my life, Haley Breann James. I've learned so much about life and love over the years and even if I could take back the bad things between us, I wouldn't. The past and our choices have lead us to this moment. To our future, together." Nathan said, taking the ring out of the box and Haley's left hand. "So, Haley James, will you marry me?" Nathan asked, sliding the ring on her finger.

"Yes, I would love to marry you." Haley answered, actually being able to form words this time. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Nathan joined her on the bed and they started to make out.

"You know, you just made me the happiest man ever, Hales. How'd I get so lucky?" Nathan asked when they finally broke apart and were laying in each other's arms on his bed. "I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked, lifting her head off his chest to look at him. "If anything, I don't deserve you. I was too scared to admit that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I broke your heart. Yet you still love me. That's one of the reasons I love you, because I know that you will always love me back. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." Nathan responded back, before kissing her again.

-------------------NALEY----------------------- 

**A.N. . . Hey guys! I told you I would try to put another chapter up before I leave. If I had time tomorrow I would put another one up because I have it written, but I have so many last minute things to do before I leave on Wednesday. I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

"So." Nathan started as him and Haley laid in bed together enjoying their happiness. "Why else do you love me, soon-to-be Mrs. Scott?"

"God, I can't wait to finally become Mrs. Scott. To finally become your wife."

"And I can't wait to become your husband. Now answer the question." Nathan commanded in a playful tone.

"Well, let's see. You're funny and you're good at basketball. It also helps that you're hot." Haley told him with a serious face, with no sign of joking.

"You think you're funny, don't ya?" Nathan asked as a smile started to form on Haley's face. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to do something about that, aren't I?"

"Oh, no. I know what you are thinking, Nathan Scott and if you expect on getting some tonight you will forget the idea that is stirring in your head and just lay back down." Haley warned as Nathan sat up and turned to face her, while rising on his knees.

"That's okay. I can live with that. Plus, I know that you can't resist me." Nathan stated as he straddled her and prepared for his next move, cracking his knuckles in order to get ready.

"Oh really, you don't think that I can resist you? Try me."

"I will." He said with a laugh as he started to tickle her.

"Nate. Nate." Haley got out between laughs. "Stop that tickles." She said between more laughter.

"If I stop, will you answer my question, with the truth? No more funny business."

"Says that guy that just tickled his fiancé. I'll tell you why, but I don't really know why it matters. All that matters is that I love you with my whole heart. I love everything about you, no matter what."

"I love you, too." He told her as he leaned down to give her a short, passionate kiss. "But I still want to know why you love me, because sometimes I feel like you could do so much better than me. That you deserve better than me." Nathan said as he rolled off of Haley in order to lay next to her and hold her in his arms.

"Why would you ever think that?" Haley questioned as Nathan turned his head away from her intent stare. "Nathan, look at me." she commanded. "You are by far one of the best things that has ever happened to me, next to Brooke you are the person I count on the most in life. I don't know what I would do without you. You are like my other half. Did you know that when I was out in California, every single guy that would ask me out I compared to you? Even Chris. So don't let me ever hear you say that you don't think that you are enough for me because I have no idea what I would do without you in my life. Okay?"

"Okay, I just..."

"No, no I just." Haley cut him off. "You want to know why else I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you? It's because when I wake up in the morning your face is the first one I want to see and it's the last thing I want to see before I go to sleep at night. It's because you are one of the most loyal people I know. No matter what you always stand by your family and friends and you are the first person to jump to their defense in their time of need. It's because no matter what, I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. And it's because of the fact that you get jealous if another guy so much as looks in my direction. Even if that guy is 17 years old." Haley said trying to hold in her laugh as she said her last thing.

"It's not funny. He knows that you are dating me, but he flirts with you anyways, that's why I'm so grateful that this camp is over tomorrow, then I won't have to see him until basketball season starts back up."

"And here I was thinking that you wanted this camp to be over so you could spend all your time with me. Guess I was wrong."

"Honey, you know that I want to spend all my time with you. Otherwise why would I have asked you to spend the rest of your life with me? You are the one thing that I want around me all the time, every day, of every week, of every month, of every year, for the rest of my life.'

"Who knew you were such the romantic?" Haley asked with a laugh. "And you know that Mac is only flirting with me to get a rise out of you? Not that it matters, because it could be Matt Damon hitting on me and I would still only have eyes for you. I love you and only you."

"You know, somehow you always know the words to make me feel better. I love you so much." Nathan told her before he kissed her.

"I love you more." Haley replied when they broke apart.

"Not possible." Nathan said, before kissing her again, and dragging her so that her body was draped over his.

"You know that we should probably go back over to my place before Brooke sends out a search party to look for us." Haley told him when she broke off from their heated make-out session, but remained laying on top of him.

"Aww, baby. Do we have to? Can't we just stay here a little longer?" Nathan begged as he held her tighter and sunk further down in his bed.

"Yes, Nate. We do. Plus, don't you want to tell everyone the great news? I know I do." Haley said, trying to pull out of his grasp to sit up and pull him off the bed, only to have Nathan hold her even tighter.

"Of course I do, Hales. But, if we go back over to your place, I'm gonna have to share you with everyone because they are going to want to congratulate you and you know I don't share very well. Now see if we stay here, it's just you and me. I get you all to myself. Only I get to hold you and embrace you. And I don't want to share you just yet." Nathan said as he gave Haley the sad puppy dogface, that he was hoping she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Now as romantic as that sounds and as sad as your face is, I really want to tell everyone. Please, Nathan. Can we please go tell them? I promise to make it worth your time." Haley flirted in order to distract Nathan enough to get out of his embrace and get herself off the bed before he had time to notice.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that promise." Nathan said, giving in.

"I'm glad you are finally starting to see things my way." Haley joked as she dragged Nathan up off the bed. "I have just the way to thank you when we come back here tonight."

"Oh really? What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked with a smirk on his face as they walked out the front door of his apartment and the two steps to where Brooke and Haley live.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when we are alone tonight." she replied with a smirk that mimicked his own as she opened the door. "We're back!!!" Haley yelled as her and Nathan walked through the front door of the apartment."

br ... /br 

**I know what you all are thinking right now. Holy crap! She actually updated her story. I know, it's been awhile, and I'm sorry for that I just couldn't find the inspiration to write. Now I could sit here and give you reason after reason for why I haven't updated, but I know that most of you aren't interested. Mainly the reasons for why I have updated is because I got like this amazing brain storm and was like this would work perfectly right where I left off, so good news you guys got a new chapter! As soon as finals are over I'm going to really try to sit down and finish this story, so wish me luck. Okay, so now the real reason why I finally updated. A few days ago we lost an amazing writer, Ophelia, some of you know her as Naley23Addict. Her death came as a total shock to me. Although I didn't know her personally, her stories really touched me. When I would find one of them updated it would make my day. So this one is for her, may she rest in peace. Please review and keep Ophelia's family in your thoughts. **


End file.
